Being Human
by PoisonIvy32
Summary: "For the first time sense we meet, our lips touched, sending sparks and a tingling sensation through my lips. I felt warm inside, wondering what could possibly be more perfect." Full info of the story inside! Please Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_About: _Alexandra Mercer is the Alpha of her pack. She never ages, as well at her right hand man, Damon. As they stay young, and have been young for 200 years, things are changing. Alex's pack members are being killed off one by one by an unknown source. She changes to her human form and goes undercover in a small town, trying to find out who is killing her pack. But as she uncovers the mysteries of the town, she soon finds that falling in love (expically with a vampire) can be far more dangerous than finding the killer.

_Chapter 1_

I was alone. I knew what my job was, and knew that it had to be done alone.

There I stood, on the old porch of the house my father had built for our pack so long ago. Whenever my pack members were human, they stayed here. There was heat for the cold Wisconsin weather, but there was also a town only 5 minutes away from the house so we could food.

The members of my pack change every 6 months. Once bitten, it takes a full year to get into the cycle. After a year, they are a wolf for 6 months, and then a human for 6 months. So my pack is always coming and going from the house. But being Alpha, I had the advantage to change whenever I wanted to.

So, the house had 10 bedrooms, all filled with 2 beds, one bathroom, a flat screen TV, a computer, a walk in closet as large at the bathroom, and an overlook of our real home in the woods.

"Alex? Are you sure you don't need help?" Damon came up behind me. I looked at Damon. Damon. He had green eyes and longish jet black hair. He was very dreamy to all the girls in our pack, but he refused them, only wanting me. But I didn't want him. He was my right hand man. He would take over the pack while I was away on my mission. He can also change whenever he wants, just like I can.

"Damon, I need you to watch the pack. You are my right hand man. Please, just do this for me. If I need help, I'll ask the ones who are human right now. Please, just take care of them. I don't want any more of my family lost," tears started filling my eyes, which rarely happened.

Someone was killing my pack. When I was on patrol with one of my patrol groups, we found my mother and father dead, with silver bullets through their hearts and head. It angered me to the point where I had to take action.

"Just be careful. This town may be small, but it will be easy to be detected." Damon walked to the other side of the porch and put his hands on the railings. I walked over to him and put my hand on his shoulder, smiling. "Just trust me. Really, you need to have more faith in you leader."

Damon looked at me with a crooked smile. "You better not do anything stupid. If I find out you got in any trouble, I am coming to help. You haven't been human in over a decade and I am human almost every week. I know more than you."

"No promises," Was all I said to him.

He sighed and the next thing I knew, I was staring down at a black wolf with piercing green eyes.

Damon bounded off into the forest and as soon as he did, I heard him howl a painful cry that tore at my heart.

In the distance, I heard the rest of my pack join him. Sighing, I turned and walked into the house, waiting for the moment I could howl with my pack again.

**Break**

The one thing I hated about being human was that I had to attend school. Well, I didn't have to, but I did in order to get the information I needed.

I walked to the school, which was about a 5 minute walk from the house. My best friend, who was human at the moment, walked with me.

"You got this Alex?" She asked me, turning around in front of me and walked backwards. I cocked my head to the side and raise my eyes brow. "Sounds like Damon got to you. Bryn, I am you leader. I am smart, fast, and I know how to put up a fight if I need to. Just because I'm 200 years old, doesn't mean I act like an old person," I told her.

Bryn laughed at me, and turned back around and got in step with me.

I laughed with her and we soon got to the school. I was dressed in very comfortable airwalks, skinny jeans, a dark purple tank town, and a leather jacket. My hair was down, which was unusual. I had lots of hair, and I usually up it up in a ponytail.

The school wasn't that large, but it was expected for this small town. Everyone was either walking or driving to school.

Bryn and I walked to the front office and got our things. "Great to meet you ladies. Please, have a seat and Mr. Howard will be right with you," the front desk lady gave us a smile and pointed to some chairs.

Bryn sat down but I didn't. "Are you sure Howey will be okay with this?" She asked me. I looked down at her. She was so unsure of herself, but I knew this had to be done. "He knows that we are coming Bryn. He will let us in. Trust me."

"Alex, Bryn, you can some in now," Mr. Howard said to us from his office. We both walked in and sat down.

"Alex, I don't like that you are here," Howey said. I rolled my eyes. "Howey, I know you aren't but someone killed my parents, someone killed 5 other pack members. I can't let this go on. I need to find out who it is."

"I just hope you are making the right decision in leaving the pack in a time like this. They will need you more than ever if that is what is happening," Howey looked from me to Bryn. "I have Damon watch over things. I've got it all taken care of." I told him, standing up.

"Whatever you say Alpha. Good luck though. I guess if you need anything, you know where to find me," Howey nodded to the door. "You may leave now. Don't make yourselves noticed."

I walked out, or more like stormed out. Howey was an elder. I knew I should listen to him, but I needed to do this. I didn't like Howey as much and I wanted to. He was crabby and when Elders got to an old age, they got to choose whether he stayed a wolf or human. He chose human and I hated him for it. But it was the way it was for us.

As Bryn and I walked through the school, people stared at us. We were the new kids and of course these humans would notice. I turned to Bryn. "I will see you later, okay? Stay low, find out whatever you need to if you can. Don't ask people, just listen in on their conversations. If people ask, you and I are sisters."

Bryn nodded and turned down a hallway to her locker.

I sighed, turned, and walked down the hall some more. When I got to my locker, I got it open and shoved my backpack I had in there. With my wolf hearing, I could hear people talking about me. Some guys were calling me Hot. Some girls were calling me a slut and a bitch already. Technically, I am a bitch, but they are just clueless mundanes. My first hour is English. The one human thing in this world I could actually pay attention to. That is their physical education class.

When I got into the classroom, I went up to the teacher.

"Mr. Hanson? I'm your new student, Alex," I smiled the best I could.

"Right, Alex. Great to have you here. Would you mind presenting yourself to the class? If that is okay? I try to make my classes more like a family and try to make everyone like each other and feel welcome," Mr. Hanson smiled at me.

"Sure," Damon it. Not what I wanted. A loud bell went off, making my ears ring. The kids in the class room sat down and the noise got silent, letting me think for 5 quick seconds.

"Class, we have a new student with us today. Do your best to try and include her," Mr. Hanson motioned to me by his desk.

I waved uncomfortably. My animal instincts kicked in and my eyes looked at every kid in the room in a matter of 10 seconds. I could easily pick out the nerds, jocks, Goths, and cheerleaders.

"Hi," I muttered, trying to sound nice and not like a complete bitch. "I'm Alexandra Mercer, but please call me Alex. I come from another small town up north in Wisconsin. I love the outdoors ad hunting. I like to think of myself as a tough girl who can kick ass. I'm not the type of girl who wants to go shopping or things like that. I have a sister named Bryn and we live with our uncle. We came here because our parents, um, were killed in a car crash," I faked a smile and looked at Mr. Hanson.

"Awesome. Thanks Alex. I'm sure you will do great here. Take the empty desk next to Nate. Nate, raise your hand."

A kid raised his hand and I walked over and sat down. The Nate kid gave me a funny smile and then looked forward.

"Nate, if you should show her-" I cut him off, already knowing what Mr. Hanson was going to say. "It's really not necessary Mr. Hanson. I can find everything myself. Thank you though."

Mr. Hanson just nodded and went on to teach his class. But I didn't listen because through his talking, I could faintly hear a wolf howl and a gun shot.

_**Please rate and review! I know I may have a lot of mistakes but I hope you guys enjoyed as much as I did writing it! Go to my page and there are picture of what I think the characters look like! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

It started to rain around lunch time. One of the joys of living in Wisconsin. Bryn found me and sat down with her tray of food. I didn't grab anything.

"Alex, aren't you going to eat?" She asked me, taking a bit of the pizza. I looked at her and smiled. "I am perfectly fine Bryn." "No you're not. I heard it too Alex. I'm sure everyone is fine. Just be glad it wasn't you." Bryn put down the pizza and looked around.

"I wish it was me instead of them," I muttered to her. She shot a gaze at me and just shook her head.

I looked around the lunch room, studying everyone carefully. I tried to pick out the people who looked like killers; who looked like hunters. "Alex. Relax. They are just kids. Like me. Relax and just breath, please," Bryn told me, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Sorry. I just can't take it," My hands curled into fists under the table. One drawback of being a werewolf… anger can trigger the shift for the alpha and the second in command. Bryn noticed me shaking and backed away from me, letting me cool down.

"Hey," I heard. I looked up and there stood a boy with brown hair and greenish blue eyes, more blue then green. He was unusually pale but I had to admit, he was good looking.

"I'm Scott," The kid smiled at me and held out his hand. Bryn took it, "Nice to meet you Scott. I'm Bryn and this is Alex, my older sister."

He nodded, still looking at me. I didn't make eye contact with him. "Mind if I sit?" He asked us, putting his tray down on the table. Bryn looked at me and bit her lip. I looked back at him. "Why?" I asked. "Because I thought I would be nice and help you out on your first day," he answer, sitting down and smiling sweetly as me.

"Yea, sorry, but we are fine on our own," I told him. He laughed. "Looks like it."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked him, narrowing my eyes. "No, I mean you two look fine on your own. Sorry, I didn't mean that sarcastically. But, I was wondering. I am having a party this weekend and I thought maybe you guys could come? Maybe get to know some people?" Scott looked at Bryn and then back at me, his smile a little too friendly. I sniffed the air slightly and I could sense something off about him. Something was different. I looked at Bryn if she could sense the same thing but she was just smiling at the kid, lost in his eyes or his face.

I rolled my eyes and looked at him. Accepting this offer could be dangerous. But it could also mean getting closer to finding out who is killing my wolves. "Sure," I nodded at him, smiling slightly. "Sweet," he took a piece of paper out of his pocket and he took out a pencil. He wrote something down and handed it to me. "Here. This is my address. It's kind of hidden in the woods a bit, but it should be easy to find. Talk to you later," Scott waved, picked up his food, and went back over to where he came from.

Bryn giggled at me and took the paper from my hand. I narrowed my eyes and looked at her. "Didn't you sense something off about him?" I asked her. She shook her head. "Oh, that's right. You're just a human right now. Barley any of your wolf senses are there. Shit," I muttered. She looked at me and stuck her tongue out. "Look, I'll see you after school. Meet me at the house though. I've got something quick to do," I told her, grabbing the piece of paper from her.

Bryn nodded. I stood up and walked out of the lunch room, going to my next class.

**Break**

The end of school came faster than expected. I started to walk home, but as I did, I walked into the woods and shifted into my wolf form. It felt good to be in my wolf form after a long day. I ran through the woods at a high speed and went to where the Scott kid said his house was.

I slowed down and hid in the shadows as I smelt something off about the property. The house was as large as mine, maybe even larger. Looking around, I tried to see anything that should make these people responsible for killing my wolves.

Sniffing the air for any danger, I walked closer, trying to get close. _What do you think you are doing? _I heard in my head. I growled and turned to see Damon coming towards me.

_Damon, what the hell are you doing here? Get back to the pack,_ But Damon just sat down and cocked his head to the side. I bared my teeth at him and I could see him smile. _Just tell me what you are doing, _He told me, wagging his tail.

I suddenly bolted into the woods, Damon right behind me. As I got far enough away from the house, I turned and pinned Damon to the ground. He yelped and started to struggle from me, but I was stronger. _You are supposed to be with the pack. Not watching me. I came really close to turning today when I saw you. Yes, I saw you Damon. I trust you with our family and all you are doing is watching me. _

I growled at him, pushing my face in his. He sank deeper to the ground, a whine escaping his mouth. I backed off of him, turning my back on him. _Who was shot at today Damon? _I asked him, sitting down.

_No one was hurt. Just a hunter shooting at a deer. I was there on patrol when it happened. _Damon slowly got up and came to my side. _Good. Keep them safe. I have plans and they can't be ruined. I trust you more than ever Damon. I just hope you can pull through._ I stood up and started walking away from him.

_Yes Alpha, _Damon replied, running off to the right and disappearing into the woods. I heard his howl and I joined in. My howl was long and loud and as I got to the end of it, I heard a gunshot and everything went black.

**Another Break**

"Dad, you just had to shoot her," I heard though all the noise. It was hard to move. No, I couldn't move. Something held me down. I started freaking out. I couldn't even tell if I was in my wolf form or human form.

"I didn't mean to shoot her Scott. I saw the wolves break off, and I had a clear shot on the black one but I don't know what happened," I felt something touch my arm and I flinched. They must know I'm awake.

I tried to move again, but my upper body was in pain. "Silver doesn't affect humans, so she should be fine Scott. When she wakes up, take her home. We don't want her to cause anything. I didn't mean to, you know that."

"Yes father," Scott moved something and I think he sat down. Someone left the room and closed a door. Why could I hear but not move? I struggled and struggled but I had no control over my body. All I could feel was pain. They were wrong. They must not know I'm a wolf and the silver was affecting me. All they think is that I have a bullet wound that probably hurt me pretty badly. Shit. What am I going to do?

"How is she?" I heard a little girl's voice. I smelt the air, glad I could still smell. It was a weird smell filling the room. I wanted to cough, but it got caught in my throat.

"She's fine Ellie. Go back to the house," Scott hissed. "Okay, well, she seems… different. I don't know what it is of if you see it in her, she is special." The girl stepped closer. "Ellie. Leave." Scott hissed again, standing up.

Ellie laughed a kiddish laugh and walked off. "Okay. Well, I wanted you to hunt with me, but I see that is out of the option. Have fun with her Scott. I hope to meet her when she is awake."

Something fell over and made a loud crash. Ellie's laugh filled the room as she walked out. That's when I started moving my hands. I could finally move. But the pain was worse as I did.

"Alex?" Scott asked walking closer to me. I opened my eyes and was immediately blinded by a light. I raised my arm to block the light, but I cried out in pain. "Shit! Ouch!"

Scott ran over to a table and then brought over a syringe and needle. I was suddenly off the table, and back away from him. "Stay away from me," I growled, forgetting that if I changed, I would jeopardize my whole mission.

"Alex, it's alright." Scott said, putting the needle down and holding his hands up in surrender. "Are you okay?" He asked me.

"Okay? I've been fucking shot! Of course I'm not okay!" I yelled at him, looking at my body. I was wrapped in gauze. Someone had taken off my clothing and wrapped me. "Don't worry. My mom put the gauze on you. No guy saw you. You were not violated," Scott told me.

"How can I trust you?" I asked him. Then I relished. "What time is it?" "It's about 2 in the morning. Sorry that my dad shot you. He saw a wolf on his property and he took a shot. Wolves have been terrorizing our property and my dad was sick of it. I told him he shouldn't, but he never listens. Now, can I get you something?" He asked me.

So his dad was the one killing us. But we have never been to this part of the woods. Unless his dad is lying to him. "No. I just want to get home," I told him, grabbing my shirt that was on the counter and I walked towards the door, putting it on. Scott was suddenly in front of me. I flinch, grabbing my side.

"Let me give you a ride. Please?" He told me, smiling a cute smile. "Fine. But don't think that this makes things okay between us. I still don't know you and your dad shot me. Not a way to get on my good side." I narrowed my eyes at him and watched him open the door for me.

I took a step and as I did, I almost feel. The silver was in my blood and was affecting me already. If I didn't get back home, I would be dead. I can't leave my wolves though.

"Can you drive fast? My sister is probably worried about me." I asked him, walking towards his car. "I can get you home in 5 minutes." Scott smiled wider at me and helped me into the passenger side. I wanted to cry in pain, but I held it back.

"Which way?" He asked me, driving towards the school. "Uh, go past the school and the take the first right. It's far in the woods," I could barely think. I wanted to shift so badly. I wanted to run from him and go to my pack.

"Okay. You okay? You don't look so good," he told me. He reached out to me, but I moved close to the window. "You touch me; I will break your arm. Just get me home."

Scott just laughed and put his hand back on the steering wheel, taking the right after the school and drove down the road. We got about 5 or 6 miles down the road and Scott made an abrupt stop. I lurched forward, holding out my left hand, putting it on the dashboard, stopping myself from going any further.

I looked in the road and bright green eyes stared back at me. Shit. I looked at Scott and his eyes were wide. Damon leapt up onto the Scott's truck. He was right in front of Scott, looking at him through the glass, his lips pulled back, baring his teeth.

His eyes flicked to me and then back to Scott. But Scott didn't look at freaked out as a human should be. I opened the door and hopped out, falling to the ground. "Alex!" Scott yelled. I pulled myself up, limping to the front of truck, looking at Damon.

"Get you stupid wolf! Get off!" I yelled at Damon. He looked at me and barked a laugh. I narrowed my eyes. I picked up a rock, raised it over my head but I crumpled to the ground in pain. Damon cried, getting off the truck and coming to me. Before Scott could get out, I whispered to Damon. "Meet me at the house. Please. Hurry."

Damon licked my face and ran off into the woods. Scott came around to the front and helped me up. "Are you fucking crazy? You could have gotten attacked!" he yelled at me. "I know. I just have this way with animals. Sorry I scared you. Now, can you please get me home?"

Scott nodded, sighing. He soon got me home, helping me up the porch. "Beautiful home," he told me. "Thanks. My father built it when I was a little girl." I smiled, remember helping my father build it all those years ago.

"Well, get better. See you at school tomorrow?" He asked me, walked down the porch. "Maybe." I muttered, opening the door, closing it, and locking it. I suddenly feel to the floor, unable to keep myself up.

Damon picked me up and took my downstairs where we kept our medical things. "Alex, you out of all people would get shot. Our Alpha. This makes you look weak."

"Shut up and help me you idiot. I am about ready to pull your head off for that stunt you did. Just give me your blood!" I screamed, the pain too much.

Damon bit into his arm and held it to my mouth. Pack blood was supposed to help us heal from Silver. If we didn't get the blood in time, we would die. We had 24 hours to get the blood, and I was lucky. Damon pulled his arm away from me and walked over to get a scissors. "You better not cut the gauze off. Have Bryn come down and do it," I sat up, looking at Damon. He had that smile on his face that was sinister. He wanted to see me with the gauze off. I growled at him and he held up his hands in surrender. "Just kidding. But, Bryn can't. When she got home, she shifted. She lost count of the months. She back with the pack. Sorry Alex. Have another girl do it if you want, but it just looks like that shit is constricting you."

I bared my human teeth at him. "Just the up the back and I can handle it from there."

Damon came behind me and cut up the back of the gauze. I put on a different shirt, and under the shirt, I took the gauze off. I hopped off the table I was on and looked at Damon. "Thanks."

He nodded. "Now, did you find anything out so you can finally come back?" "Kind of," I told him, walked back upstairs. He followed me, watching my every move.

"I found out that this kid named Scott, his dad is the one killing the wolves. Scott thinks it is being done on their property, but his father is lying to him. I also figured something else out about this family," I told Damon.

"What?" Damon asked, leaning in to listen. I turned to him, sighing. "When I was unconscious at their house, I could still hear. Scott's sister came in to see how I was and she sounded about 8 years old and she sounded like a killer. And she said to Scott that she had hoped that he would go and hunt with her. And 8 year old girl? Hunting? That's not right Damon. And they smell weird. Didn't you smell anything off about them? I think, I THINK that they are Vampires."

Damon looked at me with wide eyes. "Vampires? In Birch Creek? Impossible." But something in Damon's face made me question him. "Damon? Is there something you are not telling me? I see it in your face."

Damon bit his lip. "When I was on the hood of the car, I was something in Scott. You were getting out and Scott flashed fangs at me. You're right Alex. Vampires are in Birch Creek and I think they are trying to get rid of us."

I moaned, sitting down on the couch. "Shit. Just what I wanted. I hate being human. But if they are here, I have to stay and watch their moves."

Damon nodded. "Just watch your back Alex. I will watch the pack, but I will also be watching you." "But watch the pack more than me. I can handle myself."

He nodded and walked closer to me. He kissed my forehead and then shifted, running out of the house and into the woods. His howl filled the night and it, or course, left and ache in my heart.

_**PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks! Hope you enjoyed it! More is coming! **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Ah! I am sooooo sorry for not updating! I was so busy with writing my own Novel and trying to get my own lap top and school I just got caught up. But I am back, with my own lap top now, and I am ready to try and finish this story out! I am just as anxious as you guys to find out what happens. Sorry again.**

_Chapter 3_

I sat on the roof as the sun came up from over the horizon. It was beautiful in Birch Creek when the sun rose. It was one of the perks of living here. I remembered sitting here with my dad so many years ago and watching the sun rise with him. He used to tell me that the sun gave us strength. The moon was just a fable and it was really the sun that kept us strong and alive.

"Alex! You need to come down!" I heard from below. I sighed and climbed down from the roof only to find everyone gathered around staring at me.

"What's up guys?" I asked, walking past them and into the kitchen. Everyone, all 15 kids, followed me. Josh, my actual brother, spoke up.

"Alex, we feel helpless. Can't we help you?" He asked me. I turned around to face them and looked at each of their faces. They all looked sad. This was typical though because we are all "one" with our wolves and I knew their pain that they could go into the woods and run. Our wolves are a part of us that we can't let go and when we are gone from that side for so long, we start losing ourselves. I've know this and seen it first-hand.

"You guys really want to help?" I asked them. They all nodded impatiently.

"Okay then, Brandon, you take five of your best scouters and set a perimeter around the house. No wolf or person or another supernatural is allowed in. Set traps if you have to. Even for our wolves. I don't want Damon messing this up. I want him to stay with the pack and if he sees us putting up traps, I sure hope he will stay away." I looked at Brandon and he already started picking out five of his friends.

"Kayla, take 4 of your friends and go into town. Listen in on conversations and try to find out what you can about these vampires in town. Lay low, don't get caught," Kayla smiled at me and nodded, turning around to her best friend and 3 others.

I looked around and noticed a kid names Sam standing there tall and proud like he wanted to be called on. I've notice him before. Even though out pack is large, I knew everyone, and this kid wanted to prove himself.

"Sam, you take 3 others and put a perimeter around the High School. I don't want Damon screw shit up over there either," I smiled at Sam and his smiled back at me smiling.

"Josh, stay here with me. I need you alone on your assignment," I told him as everyone was heading towards the door.

"What's up sis?" Josh asked me, watching everyone leave.

"I need you as a spy. I am going to go to school today because, well, I have to. It's my job to find out what is going on, but you, I want you to go spy on Scott's family. Don't get too close, but far enough where you can watch and keep an eye on them. Just remember what they are and what they can do. If you need me, call, but I trust you. Can you do this for me?"

Josh's face lit up like a light bulb. "Of course I can! You know me! I am the best!"

I smiled at him and hugged him. "Just be careful. You have the hardest job. I shouldn't have sent them out there and you know it, but I hate seeing them useless. They want to help, but you put me in a tough position remember. If one of them get hurt, it's on me."

"I know sister. And it will fall back on me for pushing you. See you later," Josh turned away from me and walked out the door.

I sighed, wondering what I had just done. They were all human right now and if they got hurt, I would never forgive myself. This should be an interesting day.

_**[Break]**_

School seemed normal today. No one really stared at me and I started to feel more comfortable. My body still aches and I was holding my side.

"I'm surprised you are here today," I smelled him before I heard him. Scott was now walking next to me, his arm touching mine.

"Could you not stand so close?" I asked him, eyeing him down. He held up his hands and went to the side a little bit.

"Thanks," I muttered, stopping in front of my locker. Scott snickered and leaned up against the locker next to mine.

"You seem strong. What's your secret?" He asked me, smiling. "What?" I asked, taken aback.

He laughed again. "Well, you are in school when my dad literally shot you yesterday. You are up and walking and you seem fine. Is it drugs? Are you some superhuman? Please tell me you like Superman or something because that would be amazing!"

I looked at him weird, and turned my head back into my locker. "Sorry, I am just trying to get to know you. I want us to be friends. You seem like you need friends," Scott gave me the cutest look I really have ever seen.

"Thanks, but I can handle myself," I told him, the line coming out of my mouth all too familiar.

"I'm sure you can. And that's not what I meant. I don't want to take care of you like a puppy. I want us to be friends. Maybe hang out a little bit here and there. I can introduce you to some people. It's just all good fun," Scott smiled at me and put his hand on the top of my locker door, leaning on it, leaning closer to me.

"I'm not good at making friends," I confessed to him.

"Oh, no worries. With you good looks, you will make friends in a heartbeat," Scott shut my locker for me and grabbed my arm.

"Where the hell are you dragging me?" I yelled at him all too loud, causing everyone to look at us.

But Scott didn't answer me. But I planted my feet when I heard a gunshot in the distance once more. Scott seemed to hear it too because he stopped dead in his tracks, a frown on his face.

There was something in his face that I saw for a split second before he smiled back at me. It was almost a look of remorse. Like he was scared for whatever what shot out there.

But he took a look at my face and notices my uneasiness. "Did you hear that?" He asked me, surprised.

I suddenly knew that if I told him I did, he would know something what up. "Hear what?" I asked innocently.

He shook his head and then kept on dragging me. He was taking me out to the parking lot and to his truck. I could still see the faint dents that Damon has made when he jumped up onto the hood, but they seemed like they were fixed. Like the dents were pushed back into place like nothing happened.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked him, struggling from his grip.

"To show you what you are missing," He told me, throwing me into the passenger seat and shutting me in.

He ran around the front and climbed into the driver's side, quickly starting the truck and backing out.

"Can you please tell me where we are going?" I asked him as sweetly as I could.

"Wow you are good at that."

"At what?" I asked him, taken aback once again.

"How good of an actress you are. You act nice, but really you are full of anger. I don't understand it," He told me, looking at me.

"I do. I have anger in me because I was just kidnapped by a boy whose father shot me. How could I not be angry?" I yelled at him.

"You'll forgive me," He smiled at me. It made my heart flutter. That had never happened to me before. I looked away so I could catch my breath.

Scott turned onto a road and was started going uphill, towards the mountains, towards my pack.

"Seriously, where are we going?" I asked him.

He just kept smiling and drove fast up the winding hill. I look outside the truck window, leaning my head against it. I didn't want to be here. I wanted to be anywhere but here. I could tell I was feeling something for this guy. This vampire. I wasn't supposed to do that.

"Almost there," he muttered to me. But I barely listened to him. I was looking outside, prepared to see any of my wolves. Ready to see Damon jump out and make an appearance.

I closed my eyes, and suddenly, Scot was shaking me awake.

"Come on," He told me, motioning me to come outside.

Looking around, I noticed we were on top of a cliff. I watched Scott get out and walk over to a rock formation, only to see him climb on top, bring his legs to his chest, and sit there in a ball, watching the beyond.

Slowly and carefully, I got out of the truck and walked over to him. I got up onto the rock and sat next to him, careful not to touch him.

"My mom used to bring me up here. She used to tell me to look over the trees. You can see the town from here. And then she told me that whatever my father said, he was wrong. She told me to look over there and asked me what I saw."

Scott pointed to his left and I was what he saw. My home. My real home. I saw wolves walking in and out of the cave that we had set up it. They were so far away, they wouldn't have noticed us, but I knew it was my pack.

Something in my chest tightened, knowing that we were being watched.

"My mom told me that they are not to be harmed. Wolves are a part of nature. They only attack if they feel threatened. She told me that my father was a sick man for killing wolves and that I should be grateful I am not like him," Scott looked down the cliff.

"How are you not like him?" I asked Scott, still watch my pack.

"I am not a killer," he whispered, like there was some secrete he was keeping from me. I knew what he was talking about. But I didn't know what to think. I didn't know if I should trust him or if I should turn into a wolf and rip his head off. So, instead, I did something I thought I would never do.

I scooted closer to him and leaned my head on his shoulder, watching the wolves. I could sense him smile a little bit.

Scott put his arm slowly around me. I could tell he was afraid I would break his arm. But he was pretending. He was a vampire. He couldn't be broken. At least, but by a human, which he thought I was.

But I let him. That is the crazy thing. I let him put his arm around me. He pulled me closer to him.

Then, the pack broke out into a howl. They usually never howl in the day time, but they were. I doubled over in pain. I could feel their howl to the core inside of me.

"You okay?" Scott asked me. "They are just howling."

I nodded, but I stomach was turning into a knot. It took me everything to not turn and howl back. They needed me. But I couldn't leave. Not now. Not when I have Scott around my finger.

Taking a deep breath and sitting back up, I looked at him. "Thank you for bringing me up here," I told him, smiling.

But Scott didn't answer me back. He was watching my face closely, his eyes moving from my eyes to my lips. He still had his arm around me and I knew what was happening.

He started to lean towards me, but the wolf inside of me was screaming to run. As he got closer, I panicked and looked away from him.

"Sorry," Scott muttered, standing up abruptly and walking back towards the truck. I looked after him, watching him climb back into the truck and waiting for me.

Quickly, I looked back towards my pack, watching them closely. That's when I heard another gun shot. This time, it was loud enough for human ears and it was close. Very close.

I stood up quickly and I looked at Scott in the truck. He was getting out but he was too late. I had already jumped over the cliff, tumbling down, only to find myself in the trees.

"Alex!" I heard Scott cry. I looked up the cliff and notice he couldn't see me. I shifted into my wolf form and run into the woods, calling out to the closest wolf.

_Is anyone hurt! What happened? Someone, answer your Alpha now," _ I growled in my mind, waiting for an answer. Of course, Damon answered back.

_Alex, what are you doing here?_

I snorted. _I can be here if I want. I was in the woods where I heard the shot. Who was it Damon?_

_Alex, you need to leave. We got this._

Damon suddenly tackled me. I could smell blood. I struggled under him. I barked at him and bared my teeth.

_You better get the hell off of me. _I snapped at Damon, grabbing him by the scruff and ripping him off of me.

He yelped and I stood up and stared running again.

But the sight horrified me. My wolf pack was standing around a body. And human body. And it was my brother.

**Please Review! What do you think? I know I have been gone for a long time. I did not have time to correct this chapter, so I am sorry for any corrections that needed to be made. Thank you guys for sticking with me if you have been! I love all my fans! And I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I did! 3 **


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

Josh laid downstairs in the medical room and I was sitting next to him, holding his hand. I was alone with him, tears running down my face.

This was my entire fault. I should have never have let them go out there like that.

"Alex, you need to come up stairs. He should be fine," I heard Damon from the stairs. I closed my eyes and laid my forehead on Josh's chest.

"Stay strong buddy. I love you," Standing, I kissed his forehead and walked up the stairs only to have Damon wrap me in his arms.

"Get off of me," I hissed at him, shoving him away. Damon mad a weird noise and shook his head. "You are going to have to let me in sometime."

"I will let you in when you stop coming here. Go back to the pack, now. I've got it from here," I told Damon, getting him his face.

He just narrowed his eyes. "I am starting to think if you really should be Alpha. You have been losing yourself lately. You're too caught up with the vampire boy. I saw you two up on the cliff. I knew you guys were watching us. Why do you think I started the howl? You're falling for him Alex. You need to stop it."

Before I even knew it, I was in my wolf form and on top of him. He didn't change and I started into his eyes. I dug my nail into his chest and held on. I could see him wince but the kept his eyes on mine.

"You are getting weak old friend," Damon laughed. "How long are we going to have to wait for our leader? Really Alex, this needs to stop. If you come back as a wolf, we can take down the vampires together. We need you back, can't you see that?"

I back slowly off of him and sat down, my head tilted to the side. I knew what I was doing. And a part of me wanted me to give Damon the pack, let him lead. But I couldn't do that. He was liked a ticking time bomb.

Damon stood up, looking down at me. "Your wolf is so beautiful, just like your human," He whispered to me.

I shifted and gave him a look. "Get out. Give me once more chance. If I screw up, you can do this mission and I'll go back to the pack."

Damon laughed. "Do you hear yourself? You keep saying you are going to be going back, but you're lying to yourself babe. I'll watch the pack, just be home soon."

Damon left me standing there as he turned towards the door, shifting, and running into the woods.

I closed the door behind him, but as I was walking away, somebody knocked on it. "What the hell," I moaned and walked back to open the door.

"Yes," I asked, opening the door, only to come face to face with Scott. "There you are. You scared me half to death. I couldn't find you after you fell and I thought something bad happened to you."

Scott automatically pulled me into a hug. I stood there with my hands at my sides, going limp. "Yes. I am okay. Now will you get off of me?" I asked him as politely as I could.

He put his hands into the air in surrender. He did it so cutely that I couldn't help but smile. He smiled back at me and then look up and the down the door way.

"Soooooo. Are you going to invite me in?" He asked me, leaning against the door frame.

"Can't you just come in?" I asked; a little weary about letting a vampire into my house.

"I like to be polite about things. It's a habit of mine. I liked to be asked into a house before I let myself in. I don't know what it is. My mom always told me that if I barge in like a maniac, that that person will get the wrong impression of me. And I want to make a good impression with you," Scott smiled sweetly at me.

I hesitated for a little bit. He was a natural at lying. I could tell he was, but I still wasn't going to let him in.

"Sorry, maybe another time. I just have a lot going on right now and plus, the house is a mess."

He chuckled a bit and nodded. "Alright, no biggy. I'm not pushy, but I am here for another reason besides seeing that you are okay."

"And what would that be?" I asked him.

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight. Maybe go to a movie or something."

"You have a movie theater here?" I laughed.

"No, I was going to say I can drive us into the city. It's only a half hour away but I think it would be fun. Just friends though. I can show you around, maybe meet some people," Scott smiled wider at me, melting my heart a bit.

What was happening to me? I knew I was falling for him, I knew I was. But my wolf in me was screaming to be let out, to tear his vampire head off. But I kept her tame. Deep down, I felt that Scott meant no harm to me whatsoever and I knew that if I could get close to him, I could get close to his family and mostly, his father.

"Sure," I smiled back, nodding. "That would be fun."

Scott clapped his hands like a little kid. "Awesome! I'll pick you up around 5 then! See you in a couple of hours!"

He leapt off the porch, running back to his truck. I watch him carefully as he left, watching how when he ran, his muscels rippled under his shirt. How his hair flowed in the wind. How he smiled at me when he opened his door and got in his truck.

My body ached for Scott. My heart melted for him. And there was nothing I could do to stop it.

**[Break]**

I was sitting downstairs with Josh as he sat up eating. "How do you feel?"

He looked at me while he inhaled his food. "I feel like I've been shot by a fucking vampire. But other than that, just peachy."

I rolled my eyes at him and laughed. I need that. Josh always knew how to make me laugh, even as a wolf.

"So, did you find anything interesting? Before you were shot?"

Josh smiled sinisterly at me and nodded. I leaned in closer, ready to hear what he had to say.

"So, their house is like GINORMUS! It was unbelievable. But, I started on the ground floor, looking in the windows. I found some sort of medical room like this, and some bed rooms. Nothing really unusual about that. But then as I climbed the trees, I heard two people talking. A man and a little girl. They were talking about how the wolves were to be destroyed and how they want to save the Alpha for last so he or she could see her pack dye away. So the alpha can experience the pain of losing its pack, just like it had done to their family so many years ago. Alex, what was this man talking about?"

I was taken aback by what I had just heard. Scott's dad wanted revenge on me? I closed my eyes remembering all those years ago.

**[flashback xD]**

I sniffed the air, wondering what the smell could possibly be. It was sweet almost and I was drawn to it.

_Daddy, what is that smell? _I asked my dad.

My dad trotted up next to me, smelling the air. _Alpha lesson 101. Never trust what you smell. Even if it smells really good. That smell, honey, is a vampire. And on our territory no less. This is your first bust as Alpha. Let's go find them. Use what you have learned sweetie. This is between you and them. _

My nose took me to a large clearing and I could see about 5 figures, all looking at me. They were new. I very could tell by the looks on their faces that they did not know there were wolves around. Shifting into human form, I introduced myself.

"I am Alexandra Mercer, Alpha of the wolf pack of Birch Creek. Welcome," I smiled at them, but watch them closely.

A man stepped forward. He looked in charge and he looked pissed.

"We did not know there was a wolf pack here," he growled at me.

"I assure you sir, that there is. We are very large and I am just here to offer peace. We will not attack you, if you will not attack us." I sounded so sure of myself. This was my first real business as Alpha and I was scared. I knew my dad was hiding behind me, but still.

"We want no peace. We want a place of our own. We have been kicked out of place too long to now find another group already here," The man looked at one of his kids and nodded.

The kid charged at me and that's when all hell broke loose. I shifted quickly and before I knew it, the kid who charged at me, his head was laying 3 feet away from his body. I was so fast, that I didn't even know what had happened.

The other figures cried out and I started backing away, the hair on my neck standing up and my teeth exposed.

_Run,_ I heard my dad yell at me and I broke into a run into the forest.

**[present]**

I stood up fast. No. I knew them. 200 years ago I knew them. When I had first become alpha. But I now relies Scott wasn't there at that time. They must have changed him to replace the boy that I had killed. Did he know who I was?

"Alex?" Josh asked me. I smiled at him. "It's nothing bro. Just get some rest, okay?"

I walked up the stairs, ready to fall over. Had they told him about me? How I had killed his family member?

I looked up at the clock. It was quarter to 5 and I still was in sweats and a tank top.

I ran upstairs and went to my closet and sighed. All my clothing was either tank tops or skinny jeans. Thanks Bryn for picking out my clothes.

Walking across the hall, I looked through her closet and found a cute dress that I slipped over my head and felt down the wrinkles.

It was a blue dress, with a little brown belt and a gold buckle that went around my waist. It really wasn't for me, but it was cute and I had nothing else to wear.

"Alex!" Someone called. "Someone named Scott is here!"

I took a deep breath in and ran across the hall and into the bathroom. I quickly pulled my bangs back over the top of my head and clipped them there and looked myself over in the mirror. Smiling at myself, I walked out of the bathroom and walked downstairs.

Kayla gasped. "Alex Mercer, is that really you?"

I frowned. "Is it bad?"

She laughed at me and gave me a hug. "Not bad Alpha. Not bad at all."

I hugged her back. "Thank you Kayla. Now, watch Josh for me. You are in charge. Don't do anything stupid. I should be back by midnight. I honestly don't know what this boy had planned for me."

"Probably drinking you dry," Kayla muttered, walking past me.

I sighed. They were never going to accept this was only business.

Walking out the door and onto the porch, I face Scott who was sitting on the porch swing. He stood up quickly, smiling ear to ear.

"You are stunning," he told me. I felt myself blush.

"Ready?" he asked, holding out his arm for me to take. I wrapped my arm around his and he helped me to his truck and helped me in.

I sat there as he walked around the front. This was crazy, what I was doing, but it also felt right.

**[Another break]**

Of course he would take me to the Hunger Games. Don't get me wrong, I love how the kids have to kill each other, but I hate how hyped up it is.

**(AN: I love the movie the Hunger Games. Don't hate me because I am saying this because Alex doesn't like the hype. It's just all good fun/writing)**

"Come on. Give the movie a chance. Did you even read the books?" Scott looked at me like I live in a hole.

"No, but I'm not much of a reader," I told him, looking at the Hunger Games poster.

"Please, I haven't seen it yet." Was he actually begging me? I would love to see him get on his knees right now and ask me. That would make my night.

"Fine," I sighed. "Let's go see it."

"Yah!" He yelled, jumping up into the air, grabbing my hand and dragging me to the ticket booth.

"Two for Hunger Games," Scott said to the ticket person.

"Theater 5, to your left. Enjoy the show," the boy told us, little bit too unhappy that he was stuck here selling tickets.

"Do you want popcorn?" He asked me. "Sure," I told him, looking up at the prices.

"A large popcorn and two large sodas please," Scott told the lady once we got through the long line.

"There are so many people here," I told him. I felt way out of my comfort zone and want to just shit into my wolf and run out of here and run back to the woods. I felt safer their than I do here.

"Don't worry. We will find a spot in the theater that is not crowded. Promise," Scott said, handing me my cup for soda.

Walking into the theater, I wondered where it was not going to be crowded. Almost every seat was taken. There were couples that weren't taken yet. Scott pulled my arm and took me halfway down the aisle.

"Here, this is a good spot," he gestured to an open row that I had not noticed when we walked in. He walked in and sat down and I walked in behind him, sitting next to him, trying to get comfortable in the seat.

That's when my heart skipped a beat.

"Anyone sitting next to you?" a boy's voice asked.

I looked up and saw piercing green eyes staring down at me and a smile to go with them.

I wanted to jump out of this seat and attach him right here. I didn't care who saw. Damon was here when he was supposed to be watching the pack.

Scott waited for me to answer but when I said nothing, he spoke up. "No. Go right ahead man. Seats open."

I wanted to punch Scott. He had just let Damon sit next to me. Now I was stuck between two men I had feelings for. And epically during a movie. This should be an interesting night.

"You okay?" Scott whispered in my ear. I shrugged, not looking at him. "Do you know him?"

I had to come up with some excuse. "My, um, uncle took him in a couple of years ago. His parents died in a plane crash and well, yea. So he stayed with my uncle. Tragic world."

I could feel Damon laughing next to me and I kicked him, digging my heal into his foot. He yelped a little, glaring at me.

"You two seem close," Scott wondered.

"More like brother and sister. Nothing between us, I swear," I assured Scott. He smiled at me and nodded, looking back up at the screen.

I looked over at Damon who was smiling at me. "Really?"

"Shut up before I kill you right here, mutt," I hissed at him.

The lights went dark and I could still see those green eyes staring at me intensely.

"Stop," I told him and looked up at the screen.

After the movie started, I started to get into it. It was super good, considering the close action scenes that made me a little dizzy, but it was really good.

Half way through, I felt someone grab my right hand. I looked down and then up to see Scott. He was still watching the movie but he was smiling softly.

I had completely forgotten that Damon was there and I looked back at the movie screen and did something that was by far the most bizarre.

I tightened my grip on Scott's hand and I leaned my head against his shoulder. I could feel Damon looking at us, but I was too engrossed into the movie and the feel of Scott that I barely noticed Damon.

This was one of the best moments of my life. And nothing could ruin it. Well, not yet anyway.

**Not really how I wanted to end the chapter, but I had to end it. It was getting long. Hope you guys like it as much as I am! PLEASE REVIEW! No reviews, no updates! Sorry again for ALL the typos and mix-ups. I did not proof read this again. Hey, give me a break. It's 1 in the morning when I am writing this! **


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

"Well, that was a good movie," Scott told me, putting his arm around my shoulders as we walked out of the theater.

My wolf was screaming at me. She was clawing at the surface to rip the vampire's head of. But I held her back, trying to tame her. She wanted to come out so bad, but she couldn't.

"It was okay. That Peeta character was kind of cute," I laughed looking at Scott. He narrowed his eyes, and frowned like he actually had computation with that actor.

I laughed at him and pushed him in the chest. He smiled and looked ahead, but when I looked forward, I bumped into a black body.

"What did you think of the movie," Damon asked, smiling down at me. I just glared at him. "We thought it was good," Scott answered for me again. Damon just looked at me and then at Scott.

"You answer for her now? What, you already bit off her tongue?" Damon hissed at Scott.

"Damon!" I yelled at him. He had crossed the line. Scott stepped in front of me. "Hey now, I don't want any trouble. Not here man."

"Of course not man," Damon laughed at Scott. "This was the last place I wanted to create a scene. How about we meet back at my house when you two are done having fun, and we can battle one out?"

Scott looked at Damon like he was crazy; as did I. Damon was jealous. I had never done this sort of thing with Damon and He was jealous that a vampire got to me first before he did. Epically when he and I have been next to each other for so long.

"Dude, I don't want to fight," Scott looked from me to Damon, knowing there was something going on between us.

"Just make sure you don't hurt her, or I will have your head on a platter," Damon nodded at Scott and then looked at me. His green eyes touched me and I felt myself pull towards him but I stayed back behind Scott.

Damon chuckled at me and just walked away, his strong shoulders moving under his black shirt.

"What is that about?" Scott asked me, turning around to face me, blocking my view from Damon walking away.

"Nothing. He's just looking out for me. He likes me and I don't like him. It's nothing, I promise," I told Scott, smiling lamely at him.

He just sighed, nodded and we were walking back to the truck.

"Where to next?" I asked him as I climbed into the passenger's side of the truck. "You'll see," he told me, giving me a cocky smile and starting the truck.

Scott started driving back home, but all the way home is mostly farm land. I looked out the window at the large acres of land. I smiled at the thought of running free in this land with nothing to worry about, no pack, no family. Just me in my wolf form, running and not stopping for anything.

"What are you thinking about?" Scott asked me, grabbing my left hand. I looked down at our hands entangled together. I looked up at him.

"I was just thinking how nice it would be to just run away into open fields. To forget about everything. To forget about all my responsibilities."

"And what responsibilities could you possibly have?" Scott asked me. I closed my mouth in fear of what I may say.

Scott just shrugged, let go of my hand, and turned off the highway. "Seriously, where are we going?" I asked him, looking around at the open fields.

We drove on for a good 10 or 15 miles and Scott suddenly turned onto a dirt road. I was ready for anything. My wolf was crawling to the surface in case anything happened.

"Here we are," he whispered, parking the car.

We were in the open. Nothing but open field ahead of us. Scott got out of the car, leaving me sit there, as he walked around the back of his truck. He got into the back, motioned me through the window to come back by him.

Slowly, I got out, and walked to the back. "Scott, seriously, what the hell are we doing?"

He brought his index finger to his lips, giving me the quiet motion. I stuck my tongue out at him and climbed up into the back.

I lay down and Scott lay next to me, and we both stared at the sky. "Start Gazing. Good for a first date," Scott whispered to me.

A date. This was a date. My heart started pumping fast. I was going against everything I promised I wouldn't do. This was supposed to be just business, but I knew that this was more than just business.

Scott put his arm around me, pulling me closer to him. I closed my eyes, taking in his sweet scent.

He's a vampire. You're out of your mind Alex. You are on a mission. This was never part of the plan.

But it felt so right. My mind was tormenting me. It was telling me one thing when my heart was telling me another. Have you ever had that? Your mind was telling you, no, screaming at you to stop but your heart points you in a different direction? That's what was happening to me right now. It was scary to think I was turning my back on my pack. But I knew I wasn't going to be Alpha forever. Maybe it was time for Damon to take over. And maybe it was time for me to choose a wolf side or a human side.

"Please, for god sake, tell me what you are thinking. Your facial expressions are priceless," Scott laughed at me.

But I stayed quiet. I couldn't tell him who I was. I couldn't tell him what I was. At least not yet. That was a different conversation to be held.

I looked at Scott and just smiled. He started leaning towards me. He was going to kiss me. But, no, I didn't want him to. I suddenly sat up and Scott fell forward.

"Whoa, you okay?" he asked me, sitting up and putting his hand on my back. I shrugged away from him, fearful of his touch all of a sudden.

"I want to go home," I muttered, getting up and jumping off of the back of the truck.

"What? What did I do wrong?" Scott asked me frantically.

I opened the truck's door and slammed it shut, ready for him to take me home. As he got in, I started talking. "You did nothing wrong Scott. It's me. I just… this isn't right. We can't do this. You and me. Just please, take me home."

I was about to cry. This wasn't me. I wasn't one of those girls who started crying because of a guy. "Do you care to explain what is wrong?" He asked me.

I shook my head, looking down at my hands in my lap. He sighed angrily and backed the truck up at a speed that I had to grab onto the door handle. He did a donut and we were back on the road, headed back for home.

Good. He was angry with me. This is how it is supposed to be. We aren't supposed to be together.

We stayed in silence the rest of the drive. He was gripping the steering wheel with such force that I thought he may just rip it off.

I saw the light of my house in the distance and looked down. Damon was waiting for me. I could feel it as we got closer. I could feel Damon ready to rip Scott's head off.

Scott parked the car and got out, going around and opening the door for me. Damon, of course, was standing on the porch, leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed.

"You two are late. Miss Alex, I am going to have to ground you. No food or water for 3 days and no school," Damon laughed like he was actually funny. I felt a growl starting in my throat.

Damon walked down the porch stairs and towards us. "Ah, good to see you are in one piece. Glad to know this thing didn't have his teeth all over you."

Scott started to pull his arm back to take a punch, but I was fast. I slapped Damon so hard that he fell to the ground.

"You piece of shit! I will kill you. You have no right to say those things," I screamed at the crippling Damon. He just laughed at me.

"Defending him now? What? Alpha not scared? Come on. Change. You know you want to," Damon was taunting me.

I could feel my wolf coming alive. I looked at Scott and confusion was written all over his face.

"Alex?" He asked me. I look at Damon then back at Scott.

"You should leave," I told Scott, walking over to him. "You don't want to be here when I rip his head off."

"You're right. I guess I'll see you another time then," Scott looked at me and then Damon. He knew. He knew there was something going on.

Scott just shook his head and then got into his truck and drove off. When I was for sure he was gone, I shifted and pounced at Damon who had also shifted.

We were tangled on the ground, snarling and snapping at each other.

_You piece of shit! You are supposed to be watching the Fucking pack! Not taunting me and ruining this mission! I swear to god I will take your wolf away if you don't fucking stop!_

Damon suddenly stopped, pushed away from and was now sitting, his head tilted to the side in a cute dog way.

_You would actually take it away from me? _He asked me, a little scared now.

_I am Alpha. I can do that shit. And if you aren't careful, I will take it away from you. Now stop being so stupid. You think I am the one ruining out pack? Look at yourself? You left them tonight to come see me. You are too much in love with me Damon! I am actually doing my job. I am getting close to the enemy! You really thought I was going to fall for him! Think again! _

I was lying. I was lying to myself and him. No matter how much I was telling him and myself that there was nothing between me and Scott, it was all true.

Damon flattened his ears and got low to the ground. _I am sorry Alpha. I will not disobey you again._

His tone was angry but I knew he would listen to me now.

I shifted back to being human and looked down at him. "Go back to the woods. I will call you if I need you. Please Damon. I need you to actually listen to me. I am almost done."

Damon suddenly howled in front of me and gradually, in the distance, the pack howled back. It was a lonely howl, full of sorrow and loss.

I stood there, unfazed by it. I walked past Damon and into the house, shutting the door behind me blocking out the pack that was trying to get my attention.

**Okay, I know this chapter was kind of boring, but I am trying to prolong when Scott finds out what Alex is. But that may happen next chapter already because I hate boring my fans. Please bear with me! I love you all! Please review! I really love reviews! 3 **


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

I felt lost. Damon had pretty much ruined everything. There I lay, on my bed, the door closed, and my music blasting. I never thought, is a million years, I would find myself falling for a vampire, sitting in my room like an upset teenager with the music cranked, and crying my eyes out.

It felt weird that I was doing this. It felt… normal. I felt normal. For the first time in how many years? It was crazy that I felt like this, but it felt right.

"Alex! Open this door!" I heard Josh scream on the other side. I heard him bang on the door. "Alex, please come out. Me getting shot is not your fault. Damon is a dick. Come on. You're Alpha, nothing is supposed to get to you!"

I rolled my eyes, and rolled onto my back, looking up at the ceiling.

"Alexandra Alane Mercer!" Josh screamed at the top of my lungs. I shot up off the bed and ran to the door.

"Don't ever call me that Josh! You know I hate it when you do that to me!" I yelled at him.

Whenever someone called me by full name, it always reminded me of my dad. He would always call me Alexandra Alane Mercer, no matter if it was good or bad. He was probably the best father I could have ever asked for. He taught me everything.

Josh took a step back from me. "Maybe Damon was right. You're turning week sister. I hate seeing you like this. We need our Alpha back. Just take that son of a bitch vampire down and go home."

I looked at Josh's face and smiled slightly. I pulled him into a hug. "Josh, thanks. Maybe you should be Alpha."

He laughed at me. "Nah. I'm not as strong as you are sista." I ruffled his hair and walked back into my room to turn down the music.

"So now what?" I asked him.

"Go back to school, get close to the enemy, and kill that bitch's dad," Josh smiled at me.

I laughed and nodded. "I guess so."

"That's the spirit!" Josh yelled with his hands in the air. I laughed harder. This is what I wanted. Laughing with my brother. No responsibilities what-so-ever. It felt right. It felt good.

I went over to my bed and grabbed my lame ass back pack and slid it over my shoulder. "I guess I better go, huh?"

"You're going to be late, but yea. I think you have to. Forget whatever Damon tells you. Go kick ass sister," Josh gave me another hug and the pushed me out the door.

I looked back at his smiling face. It was good to see him okay. It made me feel good inside. If I could howl right now I would, but I had business to take care of.

School was 3 hours in. I had no excuse other than I slept in. Walking to class, I looked around me.

I walked into 4 period and saw Scott sitting there, his eyes looking at me. He looked tired. There were rings under his eyes like he had not gotten any sleep.

"Alex, glad you could join us. Please take your seat," Mrs. Werner said. I nodded and walked to my seat in the back and dropped my back pack on the floor.

Mrs. Werner taught Math. The worst subject in the world. I would rather get shot by Scott's dad again then sit through this shit.

Scott sat next to the window, right in the middle of the row. I watched him carefully, noticing that he was staring intensely at the girl in front of him. He was looking right at her neck.

Mrs. Werner kept talking and talking and I was starting at the clock, my leg bouncing. Scott suddenly looked over at me, narrowing his eyes. I looked at him and just stared.

"Mrs. Mercer, Mr. Bennet. Would you like to share with the class something?" Mrs. Werner asked us. I looked up at her. What a bitch. We were just staring at each other.

"Would one of you like to give me the answer to the question?" She asked, looking right at me.

Looking behind her, I saw the question she had on the board. Before Scott had a chance to answer, I answered first.

"The answer is the square root of 2," I told her, smiling at her and crossing my arms. She is so dumb. That was the easiest problem ever.

She looked at the problem and then at me. She continued to go on with her lecture and teaching the class what I already knew.

The bell made me jump and I grabbed my back pack and watched Scott basically run out of the room.

I ran after him. "Scott! Wait!"

He kept walking, trying to ignore me. "Scott, please, wait."

Scott turned around to face me, his face full of anger. "What?"

"I wanted to apologize for last night. Damon, he had to right-"

"Do you think I am stupid?" Scott asked me, stepping closer to me.

"Can we talk somewhere privately?" I asked him. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"Why not talk right here?" he hissed. He was going to snap. I could tell.

"Scott, seriously. Let's go somewhere and talk. Please?" I gave him my best puppy dog eyes and I thought I saw him smile a little but it was quickly gone.

"Fine. Let's go," He turned his back to me and started walking. We walked out the side doors and went out to the football field and into the bleachers. Kids sat out here all the time, but usually during class, no one did.

"Now, what do you want?"

"What is wrong with you?" I asked him, worried.

"Nothing. I just didn't get any sleep last night," He said, rubbing his eyes.

"That's not all you didn't get," I muttered. He suddenly looked at me, eyes blazing with fury.

"What do you know about me? What could you possibly know about me?" He asked, getting in my face.

I wanted to slap him. His vampire ego was pissing me off. "I know a lot about you Scott. There's more to you than you know but I know a lot."

"What could you possibly know?" he asked me again. "Who do you think you are, telling me you know me?"

"I am Alex Mecer," I told him, grabbing his face in my hands. "A girl who likes you and knows what you really are."

His eyes got wide and stepped away from me. "You-you know what I am?"

I nodded slowly, watching him. "How?" He asked me. I looked at the ground. How am I supposed to tell him? It had slipped out.

"Well, I just notice things. I'm not stupid you know," I said, smiling at him. "And you aren't scared?" He asked me, stepping ever closer to me. We were inches apart, and I was now looking up at his smiling face.

"Why should I be? I haven't seen you kill anyone yet. You have attacked me. Man, if I even knew, you are probably just like Edward Cullen," I laughed.

"Oh, so you read Twilight but not Hunger Games?" He laughed at me.

"I actually didn't read Twilight," I admitted. "I just listened to my friend read them to me. She is obsessed and insisted on reading them out loud to me because she told me I was book challenged."

Scott laughed at me. I hit him in the shoulder, laughing with him but I got tackled by a black figure out of nowhere.

Damon pinned me down, his teeth bared. I looked into his green eyes wondering what he was doing.

Scott grabbed Damon by the scruff and threw him off of me. "You mutt. What do you keep showing up?"

I stood up quckily, watching Damon pick up his balance. He bared his teeth at Scott, his hair on his neck standing up and his tail in the air. I had to do something. They would rip each other to shreds.

Finally, I gave up the courage. My wolf finally ripped through and I stood in front of Scott, growling at Damon.

_What the hell? You disobeyed me again? Can't you just wait for me instead of mess up my fucking plans?_ I growled at Damon.

But he sat down and looked at me. _You don't know? _

_Know what? _I hissed at him.

Damon looked from me to Scott. I didn't dare look back at Scott to see what he looked like. But Damon looked softly at me, getting low to the ground.

_Josh is dead. _

My lips covered my teeth and I stumbled to keep my balance.

_How? _ I asked him.

Damon looked up at Scott who was still there. I turned to look at him and a whine escaped my lips. Scott was looking down at me and wide eyes.

_Meet me back at home, _I told Damon. _I have to take care of this. _

Damon nodded and bounded off into the woods. I looked up at Scott, sitting down, my ears pushed down to my head.

"Wow. Really? This is just… wow," He finally said. I barked at him and got down in a playing position.

He laughed at me and bent down and took my muzzle in his hands and was petting me. This was something that I did not allow.

I jumped back and snapped at him. He fell down onto his butt and just started laughing.

"Alright, I get it. No petting."

I shifted into my human form and stared at him. "Look, I know this is kind of a shock, but I have to go take care of some stuff. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

Scott just stared at me and nodded slightly like he was looking at an angel.

I rolled my eyes, shifted, and ran off the football field and into the woods where my dead brother was.

**AHHHHHHHHH! Ik, what happened, right? Well, no worries. The story is not done yet because Scott found out what she was. Please Review please! I never really do this but this fan of mine is really loyal. They review on every single chapter of mine and it makes me feel really good that they like my stuff. ****Purple Halo****, thank you so much for reviewing EVERY CHAPTER! It's because of people like you that I keep posting chapters. Please keep at it! Thanks again and more is coming! 3 **


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

There he was. Josh laid on the ground with a bullet in his head. I sat there, in my wolf form, staring at him. I was pissed. My tail flicked back and forth on the ground.

Some of my pack stood around me, watching me carefully. I was alone. My parents were both killed and now my brother. It's like this vampire knew where to hit me, and he finally got what he wanted. War.

But I had to be careful as well. If He had guns with silver bullets, then I had to be careful everywhere I went, including my pack.

_Round everyone up,_ I called to every single wolf around me. _We are leaving our home. We are going to live around the house for a while. He doesn't know that we have that and I intend to keep it that way. Be careful. Only hunt when I command. I am back. _

I looked at every one of my wolves. They all looked scared. I had to be a leader. No more girly time. This was my family and I don't intend on losing them anymore than I already have.

_But, Alex. What about Scott? _Bryn asked me, walking up next to me, looking down at my brother.

_I'm done with him. He knows what I am. If he crosses me, he dies. End of story. _I looked back at my brother. I got down on my belly and laid my muzzle on his chest.

_Come on everyone. Let's leave our Alpha for a while to gather herself,_ Damon called to everyone.

I didn't look up or acknowledge anyone. I just laid there next to my brother, trying to contain myself so I wouldn't run off and do something stupid.

_Alex_, I heard Damon whisper. He stayed. He told everyone to leave and he stayed with me.

_Damon. He was the only blood family I had left. Now they are all gone. _

Damon got down next to me and nuzzled his face into my fur. _I know. But you have the pack. They are you're family. And we can get back at those bloodsuckers. I promise._

I didn't look or speak back to Damon. I just kept my head on Josh, and closed my eyes. I could hear Damon walk away and that's when I started barking out cries. You never let you pack see you crying. It would make them think you are weak. But Josh was someone worth crying over. He was my only family left. My parents were killed by that vampire, now Josh. And Scott was his kid.

A growl started in my stomach and I stood up fast and broke into a run. I knew where I was going, and I knew what I was doing was stupid.

I ran right into their land and up to the back of the house. I listened. Waited. Looking around me, making sure no one was holding a gun to my face.

I sat down and looked up at the window, watching Scott pace back and forth. He looked frustrated. He suddenly turned around and I saw his dad walk in and close the door behind him.

I could see them yelling at each other. Scott looked furious and his dad slapped him across the face. I turned my head to the side and tried to listen to what they were saying.

"You are such an asshole! Killing those wolves does nothing. NOTHING!" Scott screamed.

"I am trying to protect our family!" his dad screamed back.

"From what? They never harm us! They never come into our land or anything like that! Why do you have to go and kill them on their turf? You are just pissing them off!"

"You have no idea what they have down to us in the past! They deserve to die!" His father opened his door again, walking out. "And you if you aren't with your own family, then you are a fool."

Scott sat down on his bed, putting his face in his hands. But I didn't move. I just sat there.

"Hey pretty doggie. Wanna play?" I head. Shit. I turned my head and bared my teeth. It was that little girl names Ellie, I knew it was.

Ellie smiled at me sweetly, a Teddy Bear hanging from her hand, the head severed from it. I stood up, the hair on my neck standing up, and I growled at her.

She laughed a little girl laugh and yelled. "Daddy!"

I looked up at the house, noticing Scott was gone and the lights were suddenly off. I was suddenly scared. I started backing away from the girl and into the forest. But a gun was suddenly pointed in my back.

"Don't more mutt," I head a man say. I turned around, my tail high. The gun was now in my face.

"There now. I it will be over soon," The man laughed. I head the little girl giggle but something stopped her and the gun was tossed out of my face.

"What did I say father!" Scott yelled. The man his Scott and I pounced at the man, taking him to the ground, my claws on his neck.

"You are Alpha, aren't you?" The man smiled at me. "I remember you. So long ago that was."

I snapped at him. He was just how I remembered him. Scott tried to push me off of him but I bit him and kicked him away, keeping my eyes on his father.

He laughed at me. "You are weak old sport. Weak."

I finally looked at Scott and he was standing there, watching both of us. Worry was written all over his face. But not for me. For his father. After everything this man has done to him, Scott still loved him. Even if my parents were taken away from me, I couldn't take Scott's away from him.

My lips went over my teeth and I backed off of him, and ran into the forest and back home to be with my pack. We needed a plan.

**[Break]**

"What do you plan we do?" Damon asked me inside the house. We were both human now, sitting around with the other humans. I rubbed my temples, trying to think of a plan.

"I don't know. He's ready to kill me. He will stop at nothing to find me. I can't really go out in the open anymore, can I?" I sighed and looked around at my pack. They looked scared. This enemy of mine was out to get me and probably them. He wanted to take it out on them.

I wish my parents were here. They would know what to do. Maybe they would want us to leave. Just to up root the whole pack and move somewhere else. But this was our home for so long. We have not caused any danger or damage to anyone, so why leave?

"Alex?" Damon asked. I stood up quickly and walked away from everyone and onto the front porch. I started out into the woods, wondering what I was doing wrong.

Damon walked up next to me and I just shook my head. "Damon, leave me alone please. I just want to be left alone to think. And don't be a cocky son of a bitch and try to comfort me. I want to be left alone, right here."

He put his arms around my front and pulled me into a quick hug. He kissed my cheek and walked back into the house and shut the door behind him, leaving me with the woods.

My wolves were roaming the land around the house, setting territories and boundaries. I sat down on the porch swing and spread my body across it, putting my hands behind my head and closing my eyes, trying to think up a plan to get inside that house.

That's when I heard a truck roll up to the house. I never opened my eyes or move to see who it was. I already knew. But I didn't want him here. I didn't want anyone near me.

"Alex," He sighed, slamming his door shut and running to the porch. I kept my mouth and eyes shut, trying to listen to my surroundings.

"Alex, I know it was you who was at our house earlier. Are you trying to piss off my dad? Because it is working," Scott sat down on the ground next to the swing and started rocking me.

"Why is he out to get you?" Scott asked me gently. I opened my eyes and looked down at him. His face was close to me and I quickly looked up at the ceiling of the porch.

"It was a long time ago," I started. "Before you were even made a vampire. Almost 200 years ago. I was first made Alpha to my pack. And my first test was to try and reason with the new coming vampires to town."

I paused, sighed, and closed my eyes, continuing on.

"I remember like it was just yesterday. My dad was taking me around the territory when we came across this amazing scent that I had never smelt before. He told me not to trust it, not matter how good it smelled. But, we followed it to a group of vampires. Everyone that is in your family now was there, plus another boy. I shifted into human form and offered them peace, I mean, that is what I learned. We didn't want to harm anyone and I was more than willing the share my land with them. We had plenty. But your father was apprehensive and told me no. he motioned a boy to attack me and in a split second, I took his head off. I didn't know I could have that kind of power, yet, I used it, and we were at war with the vampires ever sense. Well, more so now than ever before but that is why his hates me."

I took a deep breath and looked at Scott. He was started at the ground, trying to take this in. "So he is the one who started it?"

I nodded. "I never wanted war. But what he started I am trying to end. I am trying to end it without bloodshed. But I am not the same girl I was all those years ago. I have grown and I am ready to do whatever it takes to keep my pack safe. He has already killed my brother and parents. I can't lose anyone else in my pack."

"My father killed all of your family?" Scott suddenly stood up fast and his hands were now fists. I got up and put my hands to his chest.

"Scott. Please. Don't do anything stupid. This is between me and your father. Please, I can't have anyone else I care about get hurt." I dropped my hands and turned away from him, walking to the edge of the porch.

It started raining and I took a deep breath in, taking in the sweet smell of the fresh rain.

Scott came up behind me. He put his hands softly and slowly on my hips and turned me around to face him. Before I could push him off of me, he touched his lips to mine. For the first time sense we meet, our lips touched, sending sparks and a tingling sensation through my lips. I felt warm inside, wondering what could possibly be more perfect.

He pulled away and looked at me.

"Why did you do that?" I asked, running my fingers gently over my lips.

"Because I like you. I don't care what my father thinks. I don't care what you are or what I am. I want to be with you Alexandra Mercer and I hope you feel the same about me." Scott smiled at me.

I just stood there, stunned. I didn't know what to say. I couldn't say anything. I stood there, my eyes flashing towards the woods. He put me on the spot. I couldn't choose and I knew I had to choose him or the pack.

I took a step back from him, my eyes starting to water. "I can't. I-I just can't. Not now."

A frown appeared on his face.

"Scott. My pack. They need me more than ever and if I get into a relationship with a vampire at this point in time, I would probably be over run and taken from the Alpha position. Once I stop your father-"

Scott put his hand over my mouth. "I understand. And I will try and help you as much as I can. I promise," He whispered to me.

I smiled under his hand. Pulling his hand off of my face, I quickly kissed him on the lips again. He chuckled and kissed me back.

It was the best feeling ever, having someone like me back.

Scott pulled again once again and walked out into the rain. I shifted into my wolf form and walked out in the front of his truck.

I tilted my head straight up into the air and howled. My pack joined in, howling back to me and when I finished, I looked back to see Scott smiling at me through his windshield.

**All I've got to say is Please review. I am sorry for mistakes, once again. I never proof-read my stuff. =P Hope you guys enjoyed and again PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED FEEDBACK! **


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

"Plan of attack boss?" Damon asked me.

We were all gathered around the kitchen table. Everyone was looking at me. I was just starting at the table, thinking.

"Alex?" Damon asked. I looked up quickly at him. "What?" I asked.

"What's the plan?"

I looked at everyone and looked back down at the table. "I want everyone to not go out. We are ghosts. We do not exist. Only Damon and I will take care of the vampires."

Everyone suddenly stood up from their chair and was yelling at me. I sat there, taking their cries. They wanted to help, but I couldn't let anyone else get hurt.

"Sit down," I hissed. But no one listened. They all turned to Damon and his eyes were wide.

"Guys, sit down and let Alex talk." They all obeyed him. I looked at him. They weren't listening to me. They were listening to him. Like he was Alpha.

"I don't want anyone else hurt like Josh was. We can no lose anyone else. So, while you are human, I want you guys to stay here. I have everything you need. If you need something, I will go get it, but you all need to stay," I looked at everyone and they all gave me looks

They turned their heads towards Damon and he just nodded. I looked back down at the table. Everyone got up and spread throughout the house. I still sat there, staring at the table blankly.

"Alex?" Damon asked me.

"They want you," I muttered.

"Alex, you are the alpha. They just.." He couldn't finish the sentence. They just didn't want me in charge.

"I will, um, be back later." I stood up and walked past him. He grabbed my elbow and made me look at him.

"You better not do anything stupid," He hissed at me. I narrowed my eyes.

"If I am Alpha, why are you telling me what to do?" I asked him. He looked at me surprised by my smart-ass comment. I ripped my arm away from him and walked out of the door, shifted, and ran up to the mountains.

The woods smelled like fresh rain. I ran back to my home. It was abandoned. It was sad to see this place like this. This used to be a place of happiness. The pups would play over to the right and the Elders would sleep outside in the sun over on the left side. I could see them all. We were happy. We had it all. But it was taken away from us.

Turning around, I looked up at the cliff that Scott had taken me. But when I looked up, I saw a figure up there, sitting on the rock, looking over the mountains.

Quickly, I ran towards the rock, climbing up towards the figure.

When I got up there, I was surprised. It was Scott who was sitting there. It was a women. It was his mom.

The women turned towards me and smiled. "Alex, I am so glad you are here."

I shifted and just stood there. "You remember me?" I asked her. She smiled sweetly.

"My dear, please come and sit with me," She motioned me over.

I walked over slowly towards her and sat down.

"Scott really adores you," she stared off saying. "He talks very fondly of you."

"He does?" I asked her, looking towards the woods.

"Of course he does. And I can see why. I can tell you are a strong girl. Very dedicated towards what she wants. I like that about you. Plus, you are very pretty," She said.

I looked at her and smiled. I liked her. I didn't feel threatened by her what-so-ever. She was… nice.

"So why are you up here alone?" I asked her.

"I was hoping to find you. And I did. I wanted to talk to you about my husband."

"Yea, I was wondering why you stay with that creep," I laughed.

"I stay with him because if I ever left, he would hunt me down and kill me. He loves me too much and he knows my love for the wolves, but he tells me if I ever run, I will be hunted down. He knows I think he is as sick person, but I have to stay. For my kids," She looked over the mountain and into the forest.

"I need to kill him," I muttered to her. Her head shot towards me and she was staring at me.

"How do you plan on doing that Alex? I will admit, you are strong, but you can't take him alone. You have to get on the inside. I have some control over him. I can try to erase your face from his memory so you can get on the inside," She smiled at me.

"You would really help me with this?" I asked her. "Even after I killed your son 200 years ago?"

"He wasn't my son. He was the devil's spawn. A creation that my husband had made. That kid was supposed to be the new weapon to the vampire world. To take down our enemies. I hated the kid. He wasn't mine. And when you took off his head, my husband hoped he could make a new weapon out of Scott. And I am scared that it is finally happening."

I looked wide eyed at her. "What do you mean?"

"Ever sense Toby, my son, was killed by you; Nigel has not been the same man." She paused. I had assumed her husband's name was Nigel. "But I found something out that you really need to know. Something you need to know if you are to kill him."

"And what would that be, if I am ask." I asked her, standing up slowly.

"You need to sacrifice yourself to him. You need to let him kill you. You killed his creation and he found a witch so put a spell on Toby, that whoever killed him would have the power to kill the creator, through sacrifice. I just thought you should know that you are unable to kill him without sacrificing yourself." She looked up at me, a frown on her face.

I was speechless. I had to die in order for this Nigel person to die. That just made perfect sense. This world is so weird.

"So, I just have to openly let Nigel kill me? Then like my second in command can kill him?" I asked her.

"No. You are the only one who can kill him. If I know my husband, I know that he will drain you dry. And that is what I am hoping for, if you go through with the plan. There is a flower in these woods that is poison to us. If you eat the flower and have it in your system when he drains you, it will kill him." She looked back into the forest.

I shook my head. If this was the only way, then I had to try. "Okay. I will try. But, I need to get on the inside first. If he is hurting Scott, I want to help out as much as I can."

"Sounds like a plan to me Alex." She stood up and put a hand on my shoulder. "You really are a good person. No wonder I like wolves." She smiled and turned around and started walking away from me.

"You never told me your name," I called to her.

She turned back around and faces me with another soft smile. "My name is Marina."

"I will see you soon then, Marina." I told her.

**[Break]**

I walked up to my house, rain now pouring down. I sat down on the porch, swing, not wanting to go inside yet. I knew I wasn't wanted. They wanted Damon at their leader. They wanted a man. I sat there, wondering if dying was the best thing for my pack. Maybe they would finally see that I wanted them safe and I am trying to help.

"There you are. I was worried," Damon opened the door and saw me sitting there. He came over and sat next to me, putting his hand on my knee.

I jerked away from him. "I want to be alone Damon," I muttered.

"If you wanted to be alone, then why didn't you stay in the woods?" He asked me.

"Because you would have come after me eventually and then I wouldn't be alone, would I?" I told him, watching the rain fall.

"Remember when we were kids? You never wanted to be alone. You always wanted to play. You always wanted to do something to keep active. What happened to that girl? What happened to my Alex?" Damon asked me.

"I became Alpha," I whispered, hugging my knees close to my chest and laying my chin on my knees.

Damon sighed. "Well, come inside when you are done. We need to talk to everyone and give another plan. The ones that are human right now want to help."

"They can't Damon. I learned something today that blows everyone out of proportion. They can't be involved." I didn't looked at Damon when I said this.

"What do you mean Alex?"

"Do you get it Damon?" I yelled, standing up and staring at him.

"They can't help. You can't help. I am the only one who can do this! I have been trying to tell you to back off but you don't listen! None of you do! I am trying to keep you all safe! I am trying my best and I guess my best isn't good enough! Just back off and let me handle it now!" I turned away from him, leaning on the porch railing.

"Alex, where is this coming from?" Damon asked me. I could hear him stand up and walked up behind me.

"I can't tell you. All I can tell you is that I need to do this alone. They can't help. You can't help. I need to keep them safe, that is all that matters," I turned around to look at Damon but as I did, his lips touched mine.

Damon moved his lips softly on mine, putting his hand behind my neck, keeping me there.

The thing that surprised me the most, I kissed him back. I liked him. I wanted him to keep kissing me. But then I remember Scott. His face filled my mind. The memory of his kiss still lingered in my mind.

I pulled away from Damon, and looked into his bright green eyes. I loved that about Damon. His eyes.

"Stop. I can't do this," I whispered to him.

He took my face in his hands and made me look at him. "Why not? We were meant to be together Alex, you know it. Deep down, you know it. You just can't see."

"I know that you are my best friend and I need you to stop doing this to me. When I am gone, I will need you to lead this pack. I can't have you crying every night."

"When you are gone. Alex, what are you planning to do?"

I just pushed past Damon and walked into the house. Everyone who was human were gathered around in the living room. They all looked at me. I took a deep breath in and began what I needed to say.

"I know I have not been the best Alpha recently. I know I have not been here for you guys and I know you want to help me. It's a part of being a family. But I can't let anyone else get killed. I hope you guys try to understand this. Hate me, I don't care, but please just follow orders for a little while longer. This is almost over, I promise you all. If you don't listen to me, then fine. Get yourselves killed. But you have no idea what it is like to be me and what it is like in my position to watch my pack suffer from death. Thank you for listening. Go back to talking behind my back."

I smiled at all of them. I didn't care if they hated me. I knew I wasn't going to be around much longer and I knew, I just knew they would be lost without me once I am gone.

**I know this chapter was kind of out there, but I need to update and I've got big plans for Alex and Nigel xD. Well, again, please REVIEW! Also, I would like suggestions on what you guys think should happen in upcoming chapters. If you give me a good idea, I may just use it. I will give you credit, of course, but I get writers block A LOT and just you guys helping me would be great. Thanks! Again… PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

_The stars were bright tonight. Brighter than I have ever seen them. _

_Next to me was Scott. His hand was intertwined with mine and we lay there, in the open field, watching the sky. _

_Inside my I was screaming at myself. My wolf was clawing at me. I could feel her inside me, scratching me from the inside out. This wasn't me. This wasn't the person I was supposed to me. I knew that, but it felt right._

"_What are you thinking?" Scott whispered to me, turning his head to look at me. I turned to look at him and smiled. _

"_Oh, nothing. Just how nice it is out here. I have no responsibilities to worry about. It feel super good to just get away from everything," I looked back up at the sky and sighed, my smile saying on my face. _

_I felt Scott move closer to me. He was suddenly on top of me, kissing me. He was holding my hands back, kissing me down my next. _

_His kisses were soft and cold. It felt good. I wanted more. _

_I pulled him back to my lips, but he soon when right back to me neck, and kept kissing me there. _

"_You smell so good," he whispered. I frowned. He was holding me down now with most of his strength. _

"_Scott, please get off," I asked him. But it was like he couldn't hear me. I struggled underneath him, trying to get away. I tried to turn, but it was like he was holding me in my human form. I was incapable to do anything. I was like a helpless little human, trapped to me his dinner. _

"_Scott, seriously, get off me!" I yelled this time. But his hands got tighter around my wrists. _

"_Finish her," I heard. I looked behind Scott and there stood his father. He was laughing. He was laughing at the fact of how helpless I was. I looked back at Scott and I could see the monster in his eyes. _

_He kissed my neck one more time and then I felt his teeth enter my neck. _

_At first, it felt really good. But then, I could feel my heart slowing down and I could feel the pain and it was getting worse. _

"_Scott!" I screamed. This wasn't him. This was the monster that his father wanted him to be. Nigel's weapon. _

_I screamed at Scott one more time until everything went black and I could hear my heart stop beating. _

I woke up, shooting up on a sitting position. I was beaded with sweat and my heart was pounding loud enough that the whole house probably heard it.

I sat there, the darkness still around me. Getting up, I went over to my window and opened it. I walked onto the roof and went to the top, hugging my legs close to my chest.

That dream scared me. It was like my fears had come true. Maybe Scott was changing. I couldn't tell.

I sighed and rested my chin on my knees and closed my eyes. I could hear my pack sleeping. I could sense them all curled together, like family.

"What are you doing?" Damon asked me. I opened my eyes to see him in front of me.

Great. He was the last person I wanted to see.

"Bad dream. So I came up here. Do I have to tell you when I am coming up here?" I asked him, closing my eyes again.

"No, but I heard you screaming in your sleep. I thought I would come check on you, but you were gone. Got me worried," Damon admitted.

"Well, I'm fine. Not doing anything stupid. Just sitting up here, enjoying life. Now, you can go back to bed."

"Alex, seriously, what is bothering you?" Damon asked me, crossing his arms.

"Damon, I can't tell you. If I tell you, you would stop me," I whispered to him.

Damon kneeled down and touched my knee softly. "Whatever you tell me, I will back you up. I promise Alex. You are the Alpha. I shouldn't question what you do."

I looked up at him. His green eyes pierced me. I sighed. "I found out that I have to sacrifice myself in order to kill Nigel. Nigel is the father of Scott."

Damon's eyes got wide.

"That is what I didn't tell you. It is the only way to kill him. There is no other way apparently, that is why I didn't tell you. The pack can't know. If they knew, they would stop following me and start following you. It probably is best if that happened, but I need to them stay low. They are still mine but when I am gone, you are taking over." I closed my eyes and shook my head.

"Alex, I can't lead them. I-I can't. You are the only one who can," Damon looked like he was about to cry.

"Damon, I think it's time I stepped down. I've been at this too long. 200 years does a lot on me. I should be dead, but I'm not. My family is and I'm not. I think it is time for me give you the position of Alpha."

I stood up and turned my back to Damon.

"Alex, you can't. You are the best at it. They are still following you. They are just scared," Damon told me.

"And so am I!" I screamed at him. It was the first time I really admitted it. I was scared. I was scared of death. I was scared of being drained of my blood. I was scared for the 'other side'.

Damon came up behind me, turned me around, and pulled me into a tight hug. "Alex, as long as you have the pack, you have nothing to be scared of. We stand behind you. Whatever you need, we will do. Just give us the order."

I pushed away from him. "But I don't want you guys involved."

He held up his hands in surrender. "I know you don't want us involved, but hear me out. What if you meet up with the vampires, like all those years ago? What if you surrendered yourself, with me behind in the woods, he tries to kill you, can't because your blood is poisoned, and I run out, taking his head off and using a little pack blood to get you back to your strength?"

I just stood there, thinking about what Damon just said. It wasn't a bad idea. He was my second in command, so he had just as much power as I did. None of the other pack members would be involved and I wouldn't die. But Marina made it seem like I actually had to die. Did she secretly want me dead too? Was this all just a plot to get be killed.

I fell to the ground, tears filling my face. "I have no clue what I am doing anymore."

Damon knelt down by me and put my finger under my chin and lifted up my head. "Alex. You are the strongest Alpha there has been. You are the longest without losing her mind. You are strong. You know exactly what you are doing. You are strong for giving yourself up for us."

Damon leaned down and touched him lips to mine. But as he did that, I reacted. I grabbed him and pinned him to the ground.

"Stop kissing me. I am not yours. We are only partners Damon!" I stood up and jumped off the roof. I looked back up at Damon who was now looking down at me.

I shifted and sat down, tilting my head up towards the sky, and howled. My pack responded to me, howls filling the night.

I ran into the forest, consumed by the darkness. I hoped that Damon wouldn't follow me. I couldn't handle this anymore. I was lost. From the day I became human. I need to give up the Alpha position.

Something suddenly tackled me and a hand was clamping down my muzzle. I kicked the person off of me, turning around and curling of up my lips and snarling.

Scott was staring at me, with his finger to his lips. I tilted my head to the side, listening around me. I could hear rustling and then a click of a gun safety going off. I perked up and then broke into a run.

I could hear Scott running silently behind me. Suddenly, I stopped, looking around. I was back home. My old home. The one Nigel drove us out of.

"Alex?" I heard Scott behind me. I didn't turn though. I walked towards the cave, walking inside. All the smells were still fresh. I sat down, taking it all in. I missed this place.

"Alexandra," Scott said. I shifted, me still on my knees.

Scott walked to the side of the cave, looking around. "So this is your home."

"Was, our home," I muttered.

Scott looked at me, a large frown on his face. "Sorry."

I shrugged and look at the ground.

Scott walked over to me and pulled me up to stand. "Show me where you room or whatever is. "

That made me smile. "We don't have rooms. It's all one big cave. We all sleep together, but I usually hang out at the back."

Scott took my hand and took my in farther. "Back here?" He got in front of me and turned around facing me, and he started walking backwards.

I smiled and shook my head. "Yes, back here." I took pushed him back to where I used to sleep. But what bothered me is that Damon would sleep next to me. But I couldn't tell Scott this.

"Right here. This is where I always would be." I looked around at my bedding. It was still here. I could still smell myself. Damon had not cleared it out.

Scott sat down where I had slept and started up at me. "Come here." He patted at the ground, motioning me to sit down by him.

But I couldn't move. What was I doing? This was not me. My wolf was screaming at me again. I could feel her scratching to the surface again. Scott could be under his father's influence and I wouldn't know. He could be faking this right now and I wouldn't know.

Scott frowned, watching me closely.

"You're under your father's control. I can smell him all over you," I muttered.

Scott leaned back on his hands, sighing. "I am not under his control Alex. Why would I be?"

I stared at him. "Because of what I did to him in the past. He is trying to use you to get to me."

Scott tilted his head to the side, his face full of sadness. "Come here," He said, holding his hands up, motioning me to sit on his lap.

But I still didn't move. I sniffed the air, quickly turning around. I could smell something burning. Wood. I could smell wood burning. I looked back at Scott and he was gone.

My eyes got wide, shifted, and ran towards the exit of the cave.

The smell of the forest burning filled my lungs. I coughed, trying to let out a howl. I ran out of the cave and down into the woods only to find myself face to face with fire.

I tried to let out a howl, but smoke caught in my lungs.

He was under his influence.

I shook my head, trying not to think about Scott. Frantically, I looked for a way out of the woods, but I was trapped.

A howl came over far away, but it was close enough. I tried to howl back, but it was quiet.

_Alex! Alex, get out of there!_ I heard in my head. I collapsed to the ground, smoke taking over my body.

I stared to see black spots in my vision. I felt something pick me up and hall me out of the fire, taking me away from the voice in my head. The last thing I remembered was Damon calling for me.


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10_

I had no clue where I was. I knew I was in a dark room and strapped down. Pain was going through my right arm.

I struggled to get out of the holds. But what I realized was that I couldn't shift. A growl started deep in my throat but it quickly stopped when I heard footsteps.

"Alex, you're away," A women's voice said. "Good to see you up and moving."

"What is going on?" I asked her.

A light turned on and I could see Marina, he face full of sorrow. "I saved you from the fire. A poor way to try to get at you. My husband is getting more and more irritable by the minute. He wants your pack gone, so much."

I moaned as I moved my arm. "Don't move," Marina said, walking over to a counter. "You burned your arm pretty badly. It should heal, but with time."

"Where are we?" I asked her.

"This used to be my house before I knew Nigel. He doesn't know about it. It is about 20 miles away from town," Marina softly undid the restraints and let me sit up.

"So what are we doing here?" I asked her.

She looked at me with soft eyes. "We are planning. Scott didn't mean to betray you. He came to me after the fire. He loves you. I can tell by the look in his eyes. He was telling me how Nigel was making him do things out of his control."

I sat there, looking at the ground. I couldn't believe her. Not with her being so close to Nigel. Scott already betrayed me. She could to.

"I better get back to my pack, Marina. I need to plan with them."

She gave me a look but nodded.

"Bring Nigel to the clearing tomorrow morning. We are going to finish this," I told her, hopping of the table I was on and towards the door.

"You know what you are doing?" She asked me as I left.

"Of course," I said, stopping right in the door way. "I am going to sacrifice myself."

I shifted and ran out the door. The fresh air felt amazing on my pelt. Sniffing the air, I ran south back toward my pack. Damon could heal me with his blood and then I would tell him my plan.

**[Break]**

"What the hell are you thinking? Now? We don't even have anything planned!" Damon was yelling at me in the house with the human pack gathered around.

"Yes we do. We go with what you told me. I come out, he drains me, but my blood is poisoned. You come out, take his head off, and use pack blood to heal me. It will work. It has to," I told Damon.

But I knew it wouldn't work. He just needs to believe that it would.

Damon narrowed his eyes at me. "Are you sure?" He asked me.

I looked around the room at my pack. They all looked scared. Like they were the ones dying. I climbed up onto a table and looked over all of them.

"I know that most of you are scared. I know that most of you feel vulnerable right about now. I don't want any of you to worry. None of you are in danger. If things go worse than expected today, there is another wolf pack about four towns over. The town is called Berry Bridge. If you feel like you cannot stay here, even if things go well, then you are welcome to leave and go join that pack. But, I want you all to know I love you all."

I jumped off the table and walked towards the door, watching the sun rise.

Damon came up behind me. "You really sure about this?" He asked me.

Taking a deep breath in, I closed my eyes. "Gather the pack. Have them behind you when I go out alone. Be far enough to see and hear but far enough where you can't be detected. If anything goes wrong, I want you guys to attack. Everyone."

Damon put a hand on my shoulder and ran out of the house, shifted, and ran into the woods. A couple of seconds later, I could hear his howl, followed by the pack. I smiled a little bit, knowing that they were still behind me, ready to fight for our land.

**Okay. This is probably the shortest chapter, but like I am trying to drag it out so I can surprise you guys. But I will tell you this; the Story will end in the next couple of chapters. BUT! There will be a second story to this. But for right now, let's focus on what is going to happen. What do you think will happen next? I know I do (: I hope guys aren't too mad about how short this was. But thanks for staying true. Please review! **


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11_

I was going to die. I was ready to die. I knew what I had to do. All along, this was my destiny.

"Are you sure you are ready for this?" Damon asked me.

I looked at him. This could be the last time I saw him. I smiled. "Of course I am ready. Always have been."

Damon smiled at me. "You are a strong girl, Alexandra Mercer. They can never take you."

I frowned and nodded. "I may be strong but you have to be stronger for me today, alright?" I asked him. Damon looked at me confused and before he could talk anymore, I reached up, put my arms around his neck, and kissed him.

Damon was mine. He was all mine. And so was Scott. I was torn, but yet, I knew I was going to die today. So why not live a little?

I pulled away and smiled at him. "What was that for?" He asked me. I just shrugged and walked out the front door.

"Follow me closely. Keep the pack back. I need to do this by myself," I ran for the woods, shifting and went to the clearing. I could smell them. Their sweetness.

_Be safe Alex._

_Alex, you got this._

_We are behind you 100% Alpha._

I smiled, hearing my pack talking to me in my mind. They were behind me. I knew they were strong. And they were going to have to be.

I quickly came to a stop, walking along the edge of the clearing where I had first met the vampires. Raising my head, I howled to my pack.

They howled back to me, knowing what they had to do.

_Damon, keep the back remember. They aren't here yet but they will be, after hearing us howl. _ I sat down, covered by the brush, waiting for the blood suckers to show their faces.

_Alex, what if they don't show up? _Damon asked me.

_They will. They ha- _My thoughts were cut off when a hand went around my throat. I yelped in pain.

I was throwing into the clearing and I shifted into human form. The hand wrapped around my throat again. I stuggled, trying to pry off the hand.

"Scott," I choked out, looked at the person behind the hand. "Stop. Please."

Scott's eyes got wide, like he was realizing what he was doing.

"No Scott. Keep going," I heard. I looked behind Scott and saw Nigel smiling.

"So, Alex. It is great to see you after so many years. You have not aged one bit. How are you parents? You brother?" Nigel laughed at me.

Anger built up inside of me. I kicked away from Scott, kicking him half way across the clearing.

I stood up and looked at Nigel. "I'm not here to fight. Just like last time. I want to talk."

Nigel narrowed his eyes at me but only nodded.

"Why do you want us gone so horribly? What have we done to you?" I asked him.

"You killed my son." He told me. "That was 200 years ago when I was trying to offer peace. You sent him on me. Why start something that we could have prevented?"

Nigel barred his teeth at me. "I have been stopped my wolves for too long. Everyone home I found they kicked my family and me out. I was assuming you were doing the same."

"I offered you peace. Which is what I am offering now. Stop this," I held my hands up in surrender.

"No. For too long I shared land with you wolves. It's the vampire's time to rule."

"Why? You honestly think we cannot live in peace? Scott and I seemed to get along just fine but why not you?" I asked him.

Nigel lunged at me, his hand on my throat. He held me up to his face, my feet off the ground. I felt the air being choked out of me. I grabbed at his arm but nothing happened.

"Wolves took my family away," He hissed at me.

"So- I-I should," I tried to get out what I was trying to say. "I should hate all vampires? Be-because one killed _my_ family?"

Nigel dropped me and I landed on my back on the ground. He had nothing to say to that. I looked over at Scott. He was just standing there, looking at the ground. He was a zombie, controlled by a master that would make him do anything to have him kill me.

I struggled to get up. "Nigel. You know why I am here."

He turned to me and looked at my wide eyed. "I am giving myself to you. Kill me. Get it over with. Kill me and everything will go your way."

He laughed. "You really expect me to believe that you pack won't jump out the moment I put my teeth around your throat?"

"If my pack was here, they would have already jumped out and attacked you. Do you see them? Do you see them anywhere? No." I looked to the woods, hoping my pack would stay back.

Nigel smiled a little.

"Just kill me. And the land is yours."

Nigel circled around me, his arms behind his back, pondering the thought. I closed my eyes, waiting for the end to come.

"Fine then. You want to die for you pack? Then so be it," Nigel suddenly shot at me with lightning speed and his teeth were around my neck.

I struggled at first but I told myself to let go. This was my destiny. Dying was a part of life and it was my time to die.

"No!" A voice screamed. Nigel was knocked off of me and I fell to the ground, hard of breathing. I looked up and saw Scott and tackled Nigel to the ground.

"Fool! You are supposed to be following me!" Nigel screamed.

"My love for this girl is stronger than your wishes father," Scott bared his teeth at Nigel. Nigel kicked Scott off of him and they started fighting.

I couldn't move. Everything was going black. I struggled to keep my eyes open. I need to help Scott kill Nigel. But I was too weak. I was gone already.

The darkness started to consume me but as it did, I saw piercing green eyes with black fur run into the clearing and the last thing I heard was a howl.

**Another short chapter. Going to keep this short. PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE FEEDBACK! This is not how it ends. At least two-three more chapters coming and I am making plans for a 2****nd ****story. So please, just review! **


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12_

I was starting at my dead body. I laid there, blood leaking from my neck. Scott was fighting with his dad and Damon was trying to give me pack blood. I was happy that Damon didn't bring the pack in, but it was too late. I was dead.

"Alex! Alex wake up!" Damon yelled at me. I walked over to him and knelt down next to him.

"I'm right here Damon. Stop. You need to stop. I'm gone." I tried to talk to Damon, but he couldn't hear me or see me.

Scott suddenly was next to him. I looked up and saw Nigel unconscious on the ground.

"Get away from us," Damon hissed, changing into a wolf and snapping at Scott.

"Damon, please. I don't want to fight with you," Scott pleaded, holding his hands in the air. But Damon still stood there, his hair standing on end, his tail in the air, and his teeth barred.

"Damon, stop!" I screamed at him but it was no use.

I was dead yet I was still here. I couldn't do anything. I was useless.

"Alex," I heard behind me. I didn't look to see who was talking to me.

"Give them up. Come with us," I was told. I turned around and looked at my parents and Josh, standing there smiling at me.

I was taken aback. There were here. Really here.

"What?" I asked them. "Come with us Alex. Before it's too late," my mom held out her hand to me.

"Too late? What would be too late?" I asked her.

She looked at my father and then back at me. "You can't stay here. You have to make a choice. You aren't completely dead Alex. But someone up there is giving you a choice," My father pointed to the sky, pointing towards heaven.

"Either come with us or go back to them," my mom pointed to the two boys getting ready to fight each other. "If you go back, you will have to choose one of them. Do you want them to fight over you?"

I looked from my family to Scott and Damon. Damon was getting ready to attack Scott. And All I could do was stand there and watch them kill each other.

"You really are making me choose?" I asked my parents, turning back to them and crossing my arms.

"You have to choose," my father said.

I walked up to them and crossed my arms. I looked directly at my father. "You once told me to listen to my heart. To be an Alpha. To lead the pack to greatness. How do I do that if I go with you guys?"

"You have led them to greatness. You were an Alpha. You did everything you could. Now it is Damon's turn. They will just have to learn how to live without you just as they have before."

"Dad. I've been Alpha to 200 years. It was so freaking long that I am the only Alpha they have known. So don't tell me that they will be just fine. I know they won't." I looked away from them to see Damon jump at Scott. I winced and I wanted to shift and goo stop them, but I couldn't shift and I was practically dead.

"They have pretty much been following Damon for a bit. You don't think they will be fine with him in charge?" My father looked from Damon to me. I looked at the ground, uncertain of what I really had to do.

I was able to choose my path. I was able to choose to die and go with my family or I could go back to my pack. To lead them to more greatness.

I finally looked at Josh. He was smiling at me. I walked over and gave him a hug. "I'm sorry I got you killed Josh. I didn't mean for any of that to happen."

Josh pushed me off of him and shrugged. "You know what. What happened, happened. I was meant to die. It was really my fault. Don't blame yourself on this."

I smiled at Josh, tears filling my eyes.

"What do you think I should do?" I asked him. Josh frowned but his slightly nodded his head towards Damon and Scott.

"Really?" I asked him. Josh walked back up to me and smiled. "It's not time. Trust me."

I gave him another hug. But I still had to choose. I did want to make the best decision for myself.

I looked at my parents and smiled at them. "I love you guys so much. But the pack is my family. The woods are my home. And I'm honestly not ready to leave that yet."

Both of my parents smiled at me. "We will see you soon then sweetheart. Be strong. We will be watching over you."

Both of them gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek and they were suddenly gone. I stood there with Josh, wondering what to do.

"Be careful," Josh said, his smile gone. "What?" I asked him.

"I was told that you are in danger if you go back. Alex. There are some mean people out there that want you dead. You have been around too long. You have the largest pack in the U.S. You are the strongest pack leader. Be ready for a fight."

Josh suddenly vanished. I stood there, wondering that the hell I had to do to get myself back.

I looked towards Damon and Scott. Damon and Scott pinned to the ground because Scott refused to fight back. And then there was Nigel, laying on the ground behind them. What they both didn't notice was that Nigel was getting up.

"Guys! Stop fighting and turn around!" But it was no use. I could have been as loud as I wanted and they wouldn't have heard me. I screamed at them, Nigel was now standing and walked slowly towards them.

I leaped at my body and I was suddenly staring at the sky. I shifted into my wolf and I leaped over both Scott and Damon and tackled Nigel to the ground.

"Impossible," Nigel choked out. "You're supposed to be dead."

I hissed at him and scratched his face. He threw me off of him and I slid across the clearing, only to get back up on my feet and barred my teeth at him.

Scott and Damon looked like they had seen a ghost.

"I am going to kill you again and this time you will stay dead," Nigel hissed at me.

I stood my ground as Nigel ran at me. He almost seemed to run in slow motion but as he got closer, I turned my back to him and kicked high only to have my feet contact his head.

I landed on my feet and watched his head roll away from his body. Nigel was dead. Finally.

Damon was the first to run over to me. He tackled me, licking my muzzle and wagging his tail. I kicked him off of me and I shifted into human form.

"How are you still alive?" Damon asked me, hugging me with his arms very tight around me.

"I was given a choice to either go with my parents or to come back." I looked at Scott who was staring at me.

Damon let me go and then looked at Scott.

My mother's voice entered my head as I watched them stare at each other. "If you go back, you will have to choose one of them. Do you want them to fight over you?"

I heard a growl start in Damon's chest but I laid my hand on it, feeling his heart beat faster. "Stop."

Damon gave me a look. "Alex. He tried to kill you. You seriously aren't defending him, are you?"

I turned my head to look at Scott. I walked up to him and touched my hand to his face. "Alex. I'm sorry," he whispered.

"I watched at you two fought. I stood there, pretty much dead, as I screamed for you to stop," I turned to look at Damon again. I walked away from Scott, my back now to both of them. Tears started forming in my eyes.

"This is probably one of the hardest decisions I will ever have to make as an Alpha."

I turned back around to see Scott and Damon taking steps closer to me. They would fight over me. I didn't want that. I didn't want any more fighting.

"Damon. As Alpha of my pack, I hereby step down from my post and appoint you the Alpha," I smiled at him.

"No. No Alex. You can't. Are you choosing him. That son of a bitch!" Damon leaped at Scott but I got in-between them before he could do any damage.

"I have not chosen him or you! And I will not choose either one of you!" I threw picked Damon up and threw him into the air.

"Damon. You let you feelings get in the way of everything. I just hope they don't affect your role as Alpha. Scott, you may have tried to hurt me, but stay strong. Don't lose yourself." I turned my back on both of them and started walking the opposite direction from my house and our pack.

"Alex! Get back here! Where are you going?" Damon was yelling at me. But he wasn't my Alpha. What he didn't yet realize was that I left the pack. I was a lone wolf. No longer and Alpha. But I was still strong and could handle myself.

"I'm leaving," I said over my shoulder. "I am not sticking around to watch the pack suffer with you two on my tail. So, I am a lone wolf now. You are Alpha but I am making this one last order. If I am not off you land by sunset, let lose the pack on me. Goodbye Damon. Goodbye Scott."

I shifted and lifted my head into the air, howling my last howl to my pack. I couldn't hear their voices, asking me where I was going, what I was doing. I was free of them. They howled back. They realized faster than Damon had, that I was gone.

Running towards the woods, I set off to find someone that I had met long ago. Someone that could help me get in contact with Josh to ask him what he was trying to tell me.

**I have nothing more. I am leaving you there. Alex left, Damon is in charge, Scott is sort of heartbroken but he is not showing it. The 2****nd**** story is coming. I will post the first chapter here, letting you all know what it is up and ready. The 2****nd**** story will also be called Being Beastly. Keep a look out for it will be out very soon! Please Review! **


	13. Being Beastly Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

3 years of running. 3 years of on my own. 3 years of invading wolf packs and taking their food supplies. It felt good to be on my own. Nobody trailing behind me. Nobody wanting me all to themselves. Nobody fighting me.

I was happy. Honestly, I was. I haven't even thought about Damon or Scott. I was still on a mission to find this woman to get in contact with Josh. And I think I might have just found her.

I was in Texas. It was blazing hot here. I was glad I never had to live here with my pack. But, I have been tracking this woman for the past 2 days and I honestly know this is the women I am looking for. Finally, after 3 long years.

Night fell and the moon rose. In my wolf form, I crept up to her house, looking around. Her lights were on and she was sitting in her living room reading a book.

I walked up to the front door and shifted into my Human form. It felt weird to be human again. I haven't been human sense I left Damon and Scott behind in the clearing.

I ran the door bell and turned my back to the door. Knowing her, she probably already knew I was here. I narrowed my eyes and looked into the darkness. She lived by no one. She was all by herself out here, secluded from the world.

I heard the door open and I turned to look at her. Her eyes got wide and she slammed the door in my face. I banged on the door.

"Jessie! Jessie, open the door! I need your help! Please. You're all I have left. Jessie!" I leaned against the door. She was my last hope to knowing what was going on and what Josh had told me 3 years ago when I almost died.

"Jessie, please." I pleaded, tears coming to my eyes.

She cracked open the door. "You never cry. Is it really that bad?" She asked me. I smiled slightly at her, whipping my eyes.

"Come on in. But only for a little bit. I can't have you here right now," Jessie, looked around outside as she let me in.

"Everything okay?" I asked her, taking my jacket off and putting it on the chair next to her door.

"Yea. I am just surprised to see you Alex. It's been too long," Jessie walked past me and into the kitchen. "Do you want anything to eat?" She asked me.

"No thank you. I am here on business and I just want to talk. I need you help with something, Jessie, if you are able to help me," I sat down on her couch, looking at my hands.

"You left them," she said, sitting down next to me. "I had to," I whispered.

"You had to? Is this because of what Josh told you?" She asked me. I quickly looked up at her. "That is why you are here. So I can talk to Josh and see what he meant by being careful."

I nodded. When I almost died, my parents and brother showed themselves to me. They were all dead, but Josh had a message for me that I couldn't get out of my head. "I was told that you are in danger if you go back," Josh had told me. "There are some mean people out there that want you dead. You have been around too long. You have the largest pack in the U.S. You are the strongest pack leader. Be ready for a fight."

"I just need to know more. Who wants me dead? How am I the strongest pack leader? What fight?" I rubbed my temples.

"He is here," Jessie muttered. I looked up at her. "He said he doesn't have long so he has to make this fast. He is telling you to go back. Go back to the pack and get them to leave. There is a fight that is starting between them and the 2nd largest pack, run by a guy named Logan. You need to go back and defend them."

"Why should I go back when I am a lone wolf now?" I asked Josh, who I couldn't see. "I am probably

going to die for real this time. I'm not ready to die Josh, you know that."

Jessie closed her eyes and nodded. "He said go back. Even if you have to face Scott and Damon, you need to go back."

I sighed. So I came here to Jessie, only to be told to go back. 3 years of trying to find her and only to be told by my dead brother to go back to my pack and help them.

Jessie looked at me. "He's gone."

"How convenient," I muttered, standing up. I grabbed my jacket and threw it on, opening her door.

"Alex, what are you doing?" Jessie asked me.

"What does it look like? I am going back to save my family. I shouldn't have left," I looked at Jessie and smiled softly.

"Thank you for your help. Hopefully the next time we see each other, it will be on better terms," I gave Jessie a quick hug.

"I see danger in your future Alex. Be careful around this Logan guy. I feel that he might try to get the better of you," Jessie pushed me away and had a huge frown on her face.

"Jess, I can handle myself. Thank you," I ran out of her house and shifted, running towards home, back to the life that I should have never left.

**This is a short first chapter, but I have big plans for the 2****nd**** story and I kind of what to keep you all on suspense. I know, I'm a horrible person. Anyway, please review! If you are a new reader and very confused, be sure to read the 1****st**** installment of Being Beastly, which was called Being Human. Thank you and I hope you enjoy the 2****nd**** installment of the Being Human Series (: PLEASE REVIEW! **


End file.
